To Be Broken
by Life Sucks 4 Me
Summary: A young girl has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a family comes, rescues her and adopts her things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.
1. Talk & Pain

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters and some locations, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter One : Talk and Pain**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**Jasper x Leanna**

-Leannas' POV-

The last day of school! I'm so happy to be able to play outside for the summer… until next year. I'm turning seven in a few days and my parents are going to give me the 'Big Girl Talk' and I have no idea what they mean by that, but I'm still excited. We are going to an Amusement Park for my birthday and I'm trying not to faint from the anticipation of my first roller coaster ride.

The whole school is holding their breath as the clock, ever so slowly, gets closer to the twelve to mark the end of the day and the start of summer. While everyone counts down from ten to one in their heads or under their breath I start to feel light headed. I know what it means and it always happened, it means somewhere nearby something bad is happening or about to happen. I found that about a year ago that my range was about ten miles for danger and I was never wrong. Then I hear everyone scream, even the teachers, with joy that this year was over and now we could relax.

I walk home because I live about a block or so way from Sanfrih Elementary in Grikop Ohio. Everyone here is polite and very liberal, but if you are too different, like my family, you are stared at and asked millions of questions about very personal things. I have many friends, but none of whom want to walk home with me because their parents disapprove of my parents. Grikop is a Catholic town that was established by witch hunters in the late seventeen hundreds. I know this because of my advanced ability to read, my parents had me reading Stephen King by time I was four, starting when I was about a year old.

Leaving me to my thoughts of how my old fashion Wiccan family can live well with closed minded people is a mystery to me, but we love this quiet town. We go to their church to learn life lessons and learn how differences can bring people together, but it is clearly easier for the younger generation than the older.

As I keep walking I can hear people at the park, which is about a half a mile from where I am by the way, laughing. I can feel eyes on me from down the street behind me, watching. I turn to look and there is an average height, pale, blond, honey-eyed man in professional clothing walking behind me. He noticed me looking at him and he smiles politely and waves, a common hello from a distance in this town, and I nod his way.

I turn the corner and once he is out of sight I book-it. I don't like the way people do that because it makes me feel like I am a piece of chocolate and they are the consumer, but I guess I'm being paranoid. In my mind people are cruel and manipulative and will take every advantage they can get. I hate that feeling, but when I hear that he reached the corner I slow down and continue walking at my normal pace.

Another fifty yards and I'll be at the door to my little Cottage-looking house and yard and out of this guy's range of sight. I turn again and three men and three women join him, with my keen sight I can see them all very clearly. One brunette, pixie like, hyper, short young lady, One blond, model looking, snooty, tall young lady, Another blond, motherly looking, lovely, tall older lady, One short haired blond, football player looking, not the person to mess with, tall young man, One brunette, another model looking, leave me to my thoughts, tall young man, One light brunette, well built, 'what are you looking at,' tall young man and the man from earlier.

They are talking about something, but once the 'Professional' man finishes what he's saying they all look my way and their eyes were all the same unnatural honey colored eyes. I smile and wave, trying to be friendly and make it seem that I am trying to make them feel welcome in the town, since they appear to be new. They waved back and I just kept walking when I saw them all turn back to talk. I try to focus on what they are saying, but they are talking too low for them to be human.

_'What could they be? I've read that there are creatures (vampires, werewolves, sirens, etc.) and the people in my family have always had special abilities… even burnt at the stake because of some of them, but they hadn't given me any indication of them being creatures except for my hearing, eyes, appearance and demeanor. I would use my other abilities, but I'm not going to. I can't let them know I know something about them,' _I thought to myself, but then my memory about vampires came to me- paler than alabaster, unnatural eyes, beautiful… just to draw you in so they can 'eat' you. I booked-it then and heard them talking louder now.

"What is the matter with her?" a female asks.

"She knows something," a male answers.

"Edward, we were invited to her house for dinner by her parents. We can explain ourselves to her then," the older male said.

I ran faster and I let the burst of wind take me as I realized that if my suspicions were correct then they must have abilities if one could hear my thoughts. The wind hit my back and their eyes watched as I was picked up a centimeter off the ground and went faster on the weightless air and I heard them gasp. I smiled thinking about how my learning gift and my father's gift left them speechless.

I made it to my door and ran inside. My parents asked what was wrong and I told them about the people with alabaster skin. "They are the Cullen Family and will be here for dinner at six-thirty sharp," My father says with a look that says 'We are in so much trouble', "Now do your homework and get ready for company. Be right here and ready fifteen minutes before they arrive, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy?" I asked.

"Yes hunny?" she asked.

"We need to update our log on the different creatures that exist in the world, because they are not like the other vampires I've studied," I say, "Their eyes were not red, but like honey or amber, so I don't think they hunt humans."

"Okay, we'll see after tonight then we can update them."

I go to my room to get ready after I finish my homework and I'm downstairs before six-o-five. My mother does my hair and make-up (YUCK!) and makes me put on my finest dress. I hate this, being who I'm not. I like my jeans and T-shirt, not make-up and a dress. We sit in the living room until we see lights in our drive-way and then we stand. A quick, light knock on the door and my dad is at the ready.

"Mr. Cullen and family, welcome to our home," motioning to my mom and myself.

"Pleasure," they all say in unison, but Mr. Cullen continues, "Nice to see you again young lady," nodding my way.

"Pleasure is mine Mr. Cullen," I say trying not to shiver at how quotes from my book come into mind and the model like man interjects my thoughts.

"We are not like that Ms.," he says, "I'm Edward and as you can guess I can read minds."

"Very unique," I say and they look at me confused, "Each gift is different, but you find two people with the 'same' gift it is slightly different. I have yet to find someone with my gift, but I've had all of your abilities in stock for about half a year now. I am a -how would you say- copier? I copy and enhance one's ability to its full potential."

My mother stands by my side and I feel her fear of my father coming off her. I feel my father getting furious that I'm speaking out of turn, but I can take the beating over and over again, I refuse to be a punching bag and if he beats me again I'll just back to the cops and report it again and have him arrested. The whole family introduces themselves and the empathy, Jasper, looks at my mother and I like he was just hit with her fear and my numbness.

"May I speak to your daughter alone," he asks, and then says low enough for only people with keen senses to be able to hear, "Carlisle, Rose, Emmett you're coming too."

"Well only if others go with you, her mother and I won't intervene with you talking to her."

"I'll go, along with my son and daughter Rose and Emmett," Dr. Carlisle Cullen says.

We walk to my room and Rosalie closes the door behind her. I sit politely in my desk chair and motion them to sit and they oblige. We sit in silence for a few moments then the question I was dreading came out of Jasper's mouth, though only loud enough for us to hear made my 'Poker-face' come across my face, "Does your father abuse you and your mother?"

I shake my head no, trying to get the memories out of my head, but say, "I can't talk about what happened behind closed doors of a family's home, the only one I can tell is Rosalie because she seems to be the only one who won't treat me like a precious porcelain doll."

She looks surprised, along with the others, when the men stand to give us privacy I tell them it's not necessary and asked for her hand and showed her my whole past, even my DNA's history, family history and all the burnings the women in my family have endured. When I finally let go she silently dry sobbed on Emmett's shoulder, and then told everyone else.

My pain became hers, she now knew my life story, everything I know and how I work. She will forever see herself in me and I knew it. As she saw my past I saw hers. She was raped, left for dead, changed, then murdered the men who caused her all that pain. I now forever see myself in her, because the one she trusted and loved hurt her and the same was happening to me, but we would always have that line of _WHO _has hurt us.

The doctor says it's alright to cry and all I can say is, "I've cried enough, my mother doesn't care enough to leave him, even after he did this," I lifted up my dress showing all the bruises that could be covered by the dress, revealing the lump on my back and the words 'Devil Spawn' carved into my lower back, "I have one more complaint to make if he beats me again then he goes to jail. I love my mother, but she is weak and falls for his lies every time. She is afraid of being alone and being beat is not enough to make her leave."

They are speechless and I motion them to leave my room and we enter laughing and joking like nothing serious was talked about.

"What did you all talk about?" my father asks.

"About what it's like to have abilities, being the 'Freaks' of the town and school," I lie straight through my teeth. He buys it and at that time my mother says dinner's ready.

The Cullen family has blood from my mother's vet clinic while we have steak and potatoes. We, well my father, made small talk and me and my mother comment where appropriate then Esme and Alice ask me a direct question, "Li, would you please show us and tell us your other abilities?"

I smile, I wasn't allowed to do it in front of my father, but smile none-the-less, but he answers before I can, "_We _don't permit her to use them. She should know how to function in life without them and so she can only do them during special occasions."

I look at him with disbelief, my mother just agrees with him and I excuse myself to the restroom and I start to silently sob when I get in there and lock the door. As I cry I hear screaming and arguing about me and what I showed the three men and Rose. My father says that 'I deserved what he does to me' and then more words are exchanged and then he says, "If you want her so damn badly take her with you!"

My mother remains quiet, never once saying a thing in my defense, but I knew that this would happen. She never once believed me… always took my father over me. I thought that she would say something when Jasper agreed and ran to my room to pack my stuff and Rose came to get me from my current location.

We walk out and I see the look of despair on my mother's face. I turn to look at her fully as I take off my dress, revealing my bruises, scars and other marks left by her 'beloved' husband, "You love him more than your own blood. Thank you so much for the few years that were my personal hell," I walked past her into the kitchen and grabbed my books on abilities as I walk out my father takes the book and looks me in the eye with an evil grin as it starts to burn, "You think that destroys the book? The memory of every word in there? I have that book memorized," I turn and reach Jasper, "And –by the way- that was your family tree, the real book is in my bag," at that he tries to save the book, but is unable to because it was seventy-five percent burnt when I told him. Thanks to my ability I enhanced the burning ability of the book and it wasn't salvageable.

We all walked out of my old house and were in their large car in a matter of seconds. I saw my mother crying and I couldn't even look at her. I was seated on Jasper's lap as we headed down the street to the police station. We were there at the station within minutes and they were talking to the police and I was with the doctor getting a check-up. Pictures were taken; my statement was taken and was told that I would have to testify.

I'm numb through the whole process. The Cullen's say that they will take care of me and gave where they lived, worked and went to school. I didn't register what was happening as I was picked up, driven into the woods taken to a very open house, walked into said house, walked up some stairs, walked into a room and left with Jasper.

I broke down then, fell onto the floor –well what I think was a floor- and I can hear Jasper trying to sooth me, "Shhh, it'll be alright. Da'lin', no matter what I'll keep you safe," he keeps soothing me and soon blissful sleep over comes my senses. I can feel myself being lifted and placed on something soft, but then I black out.

**Tell me what you think! **** Please don't be too brutal, but constructive criticism is much appreciated! **


	2. With You

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Two : With You**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**Jasper x Leanna**

-Jasper's POV-

I let the events of the day run through my head as she cries herself to sleep on me. Once I at least know she's in sleep's arms I carry her to the bed. Every now and then she'll whine or sniffle, but other than that she's sleeping peacefully. I spend about twenty minutes watching her sleep, then someone lightly knocks on my door, "Come in."

"Jazz, she asleep?" Esme asks as she, Carlisle, Rose and Alice walk in.

"Yea," I say, taking an unnecessary, unsteady breath, "she finally lost control of herself. She filled me with so much pain and grief that I about collapsed with the strain it put on me to try and calm her down enough to sleep."

"Jasper," Rose walks to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "When you saw those marks on her, your eyes turned dark. I think she may be her mate. You never looked that sick over something so small, the look on her face was full of despair, but I felt her making you calm right down. She's tired, she's been abused and, if she is your mate, then she'll need you more than she knows. She kept you sane when you saw it, kept us all sane. She pushed out waves of calm like you can and that's what kept us from ripping them to shreds."

"Jazz," Alice continued, "It'll take time for her to trust us. It'll take longer for her to except you and the guys. It'll also take a while for her to accept that she can be loved without fear of being hurt. She was abused by the one person who should have loved her unconditionally and is now with a family she does not know. Give her time to recover, but there is no way to know how long it'll take."

Li stirs a bit then relaxes, but suddenly she starts panting and silently screaming. Then we all hear what she is screaming, "Stop! What did I do? Daddy! Please stop! Mommy, help me…" then something in a few languages I don't understand then, "Amabo, aliquis accipere me, finem inferni. Amabo, quidquid deus est ex ibi, me mori. Quid faciam in hac vita dignus?"

"What does that mean?" The women in the room ask.

I translate, slow, "She's speaking Latin. She said: Please… someone take me away… end my hell…. Please… whatever god is out there," I breathe unsteadily, "let me die… What did I do… in a past life… to deserve this?"

Everyone is silent. Emotions are ranging from anguish to hate for the girl or her family. She wants to die, for her soul to be free… and I don't blame her. I wish life could be all sweet as candy, but that was impossible unless all were dead. I want to kill the bastards who made her say and think like that, but I know that I will never get the chance. She needs me, she needs us all and right now she needs justice in the human way, but if they ever get out I'll see they feel her pain again… and again… and again.

Emmett and Edward join us momentarily and the look on Edward's face and his emotions told me she was dreaming or thinking something that made him sick. He walks over and places a hand on her and strokes her face. "She's dreaming about how her mom always said she loved her and no matter what happened she was doing what was best for her. Her mom has the power of foresight and saw all of what would happen, but was forbidden by her husband to speak of anything that had something to do with their gifts. She saw it too and always cried herself to sleep asking how this was the best for her."

We all stayed silent, but Li kept speaking in different languages, "Ween niet voor degene die de oorzaak zijn kwelling om zijn eigen familie, want zij hebben gezondigd. Ze hebben gekwetst hun familie en nu is het hun beurt om gekwetst te worden. Ze zal voor altijd weten dat de pijn die ze hebben veroorzaakt als ze sterven."

Carlisle spoke and was furious at what she said, "It's Dutch for 'Do not weep for the one who cause torment to one's own family, for they have sinned. They have hurt their family and now it is their turn to be hurt. They will forever know the pain they've caused once they die.' That father of hers has her thinking that she is the black-sheep of the family and is a disgrace. Telling her that she is hurting the family for being born, but I guess she was told that, and her mother, so many times they believe it now."

I'm furious, but I can't leave her. She needs someone to make her feel good about herself. "We should leave Jazz to his thoughts," Edward says and I nod my head in thanks.

They leave saying to call if I want to leave for air or to talk or for some silent company. I watch the girl sleep and try not to think of today's events. I am unable to comprehend how a young girl could go through hell at such an age and still be able to take your own pain away.

She stirs again, but this time it's something happy, "L'amore mi troverà. Prenderà via il dolore. Non potrò mai sentire in questo modo ancora una volta. Anche se non può essere oggi, accadrà nel tempo," she smiles.

_'Love will find me. He will take the pain away. I will never feel this way again. Though it may not be today, it will happen in time,' _I thought, it's Italian. The smile fades as she starts to cry… calling out for her mom to save her in every language she knew. I crawl into the bed next to her and pull her onto me. Once her head is situated on my chest she relaxes as I send out waves of calm and love her way. She nuzzles into my chest and falls into a deep quiet sleep for the rest of the night.

Several hours later she starts to wake up, but as soon as her hands fall off my side and hits the bed is when she looks up and sees she's laying on me… that's when she gets off and frantically apologizes to me about it and I pull her to my arms and she tenses up, "Da'lin' relax, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Really?" she asks and relaxes a little.

My southern accent is really coming through and I'm shocked she understands me like she does, "I promise ya I'll be her' long as ya need me. No one'll hurt ya while I'm 'round."

She sighs and relaxes fully, "It'll take time for trust to grow, but I'm sure it won't be that long. You might want to cool the accent if you want to survive in this town. It's bad enough when you're new or religious differences or something stupid like that, but it's easier when you make yourself fit into the puzzle."

"After the trial you're comin' with us," I say, "We can protect ya."

"Sorry if I find that hard to believe," she replies, her emotions raging with guilt.

"There is nothing to feel guilty about," I try to reassure her and that's when Esme and Carlisle walk in with some fruit for her.

"Here you go, Hunny," Esme says, "If you need anything anyone of us will be happy to oblige."

"I apologize that I am imposing on you and your family," she says, still feeling guilty, taking a piece of fruit and eating it, "I think until the trial I'll just stay as far away from you all as possible, that way I don't change your daily life."

"Non-sense young lady," Carlisle chimes in, "Now someone will pick you up and drop you off from wherever you want every day, is there anyone you would prefer?"

"Sir, thank you for the hospitality, but if you just give me the coordinates to this location I'll just find it," She says, with the feeling of guilt rising with every word spoken.

"I'm sorry, but the police said we have to escort you to and from everywhere," Rose says walking in.

"Oh," she says, "it really doesn't matter, considering I do not know you all well enough."

Everyone else walks in discussing what days they will take, but no one is paying attention to Li's reddening face, but her guilt keeps building. Then suddenly she thinks of something that makes Edward turn, "He would do that?" and everyone questions what he means.

"Almost did it to me," she says, "He'll do it at the chance. He would have killed me for speaking out when inappropriate after you left."

Everyone is silent, unmoving, statue-like… even me. She walks and grabs her bag and gets twenty small stones out and starts levitating them and making them do all sorts of tricks and merging them together and making them smaller by taking them apart. She gets board of them soon thereafter then she gets out a lighter and a bottle of water. Fire is started and controlled in her hands while the water bottle is opened giving her two elements to control. She places the fire inside an air pocket and lets it grow and shrink with her will.

After several minutes of this she notices we are all still in shock and so still that she smiles and laughs. She then manipulates the air and water and makes it ruin Rose and Alice's hair, making them shriek. She pours water on everyone else except Carlisle and Esme who are now cracking up. We all look at those two with shock and they explain, "We were telling her that we wanted to show you all her ability to lighten the mood with the water and well," then they just continue laughing.

"Well, now we need to change then we'll go shopping for new clothing and stuff for you," Alice and Rose say in unison, while we all tell them to lighten up and Li continues laughing.

After we all get into clean clothes and Li takes a shower the girls take her shopping for the rest of the day while us guys hunt.

"So, Jazz," Em starts, "think she's your mate?"

"Yeah, I do."

Carlisle chimes in, "I think over time she'll be ready, but right now she's about seven and we have a birthday to plan."

"God, for a seven year old?" Ed asks.

"Did you see her bookshelf?" Em comments.

"Yeah, I don't think she has ever had a book that was for a child," he replies back.

I remain silent for the rest of the hunt as they start planning what they could get her and how she is mentally older and isn't your typical child. I've already planned my gift; silver owl pendant with the stone Aqua Aura for the eyes. Now just to call my banker and a jeweler who can make this for her birthday.

We take down a large grizzly bear and feed off its' blood. We head back and once inside we head straight to our personal bathrooms to get freshen up. We play video games, read and watch a few games on the television for about three hours before the girls arrive back. They are all laughing about something and Li comes into view and though she may be laughing she feels horrible. _'Probably the trip with the girls,' _I think and Edward agrees.

I walk over and take a light hold on her hand and escort her away from the scene. Everyone is hugging and kissing asking how their day was. It makes me sad that I won't be able to do that for several more years, but I hope it will work out for us. We walk to _Our _room and she places all the bags down, she was levitating them and wouldn't let me touch them. She walks to the window wall and sits looking at the woods.

"I **_hate_** shopping," she states, "They made me try on everything! I'm not some Barbie doll!"

I couldn't help but laugh, I know how she feels. They make you try on everything in the store and then make the decision on what to buy, leaving you with whatever they give you to wear. She just sits there and stares at the trees. I walk off leaving her with her thoughts and make the necessary calls for her present.

Once the calls are made and a date is set for her party is set I go to check on her. I knock and with no answer I walk in, she hasn't moved a muscle and is still thinking long and hard about something. I asked Edward earlier if he could hear her thoughts and he had said 'Only when she lets me.' She must not be letting him in right now because the emotions coming off her are full of anger, disappointment and regret.

I walk over to her and place my hand on her shoulder and I get a fragment of her using a telepathic ability to talk to her mom, _'You have disgraced me and your father is ready to divorce me! You are no longer my daughter… I will always love you, but you must never do this again.'_

_'Mom, please!'_

_'Goodbye Leanna.'_

"Έχω χάσει τη μητέρα μου, την οικογένειά μου και τώρα δεν έχω τίποτα αριστερά. Τι μπορώ να κάνω με τον εαυτό μου τώρα; Δεν μπορώ να μείνω με την οικογένεια αυτή, εγώ δεν πρόκειται να τους αφήσουμε να ασχοληθούν με μένα, επειδή είμαι αδύνατος. Θα φύγω το συντομότερο η δίκη έχει τελειώσει και να τους αφήσουμε να ξεχάσω, όπως εγώ θα τα ξεχάσω στο χρόνο," she says.

"Li, what language is that?" we all ask. Somehow they came in without my knowledge.

"Greek," she replies coldly, "would you like a translation?"

"Please," Carlisle says intrigued. He knew every language under the sun… I guess his Greek is a bit rusty.

She sighs, "I have lost my mother, my family and now I have nothing left. What do I do with myself now?"

"There is more than that, my dear," he says, guess his ability isn't too rusty… or he just wants her to say it.

He looks at him and he nods for her to continue, defiantly wanting her to say it, "and the last part says; I cannot stay with this family, I am not going to let them take care of me because I am weak. I will leave as soon as the trial is over and let them forget me as I will forget them in time."

She stands and walks past the statue like bodies that are my own and my family's. She walks out of the house and into the woods. We can see her form, but once out of sight we hear dry sobs from the women, and I run out of the house following her scent. I follow it until I spot her sitting near a tree with a crimson red color dripping from her shoulder.

She's not crying… she's cussing at herself. Calling herself stupid for not taking the wind or, better yet, not asking the earth beneath her to take the lead and show her the best way. I walk over and smell her blood, but I don't want it. "Da'lin'," I say, making her jump and hide her wounds, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to sit here until you're ready to," I say sitting down across from her.

"I think I need a doctor," she whispers, "I don't know how much blood I've lost. Where is the cotton and scarfs?" she asks looking into her bag, "Here it is!" and starts bandaging herself up all over herself; ankle, elbow, shoulder, knee and part of her neck.

"How'd you do that?" I ask pointing to the wounds.

"Fell," she scuffs my way, "Few times."

Soon thereafter she starts getting up and walking in the opposite direction of the house. I run in front of her and pick her up. She screams and hits me a few times, but it didn't hurt. We get to the door and I finally register what she's saying, "You southern piece of trash! Put me down! I know you are paying attention to me now! Civil War Major Jasper-fucking-Whitlock put me down!" I finally put her down when she addressed my era, rank and actual name, "Thank you," she huffs, "Now I have to walk all the way back! What the fuck! I wasn't 'ready' per say to come back here! Damn you to the darkest pit in hell!"

Thankfully I didn't lose it, but my family was outside with us. They're trying to comfort her and I, and somehow they get me and her on the love seat. "Li, what happened that made you act like that?"

She does something that makes Edward flinch; which could only mean one thing… she's letting him into her mind. "Her mother… told her that everything bad that happened was her fault and she was better off alone and or dead."

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle a dit que pour sa propre chair et de sang," Esme says

"I can't believe she said that to her own child either," Alice says.

I walk up the stairs and Li just stays there, "I'll leave once the trial is over then I can leave you alone."

Alice walks her to the room we share and tells her that this family is now hers' too. She walks in on me laying on the bed reading a very inaccurate history book on the civil war and sits on its edge. "I'm sorry I made you come after me," she says, "I have already apologized to everyone else. I'm sorry for what I said, I know nothing excuses my behavior or choice of language, but I hope that you can forgive me."

I'm sitting up and sitting by her side once I place my arm around her shoulder, she flinches away, "Please, don't," I state, "I've been alone for so long, let me in so I can at least know your emotions, how you feel. Please…"

She lets go of her control and I feel her guilt. I pull her onto my lap and nuzzle my face into her hair. She whispers to me, "Please, don't be mad. I want to stay… I really want to stay, but I don't know what the future holds. Please forgive me for the trouble I have caused you."

I tell her I forgive her and she smiles, but her guilt still remains high, "Da'lin' you need to sleep. It'll help."

"I don't want to… nightmares," she says.

"Da'lin', if I keep them away will you promise not to scare me like you did, a'ight?"

She nods yes and I lay down. Li looks confused, so I motion her into my arms and she smile. She climbs into my arms and she starts humming a tune I don't know and she starts actually singing it, "-_as it fell apart, Separate rooms and broken hearts, But I won't be the one to let you go. Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, But with my eyes closed all I see, Is the skyline, through the window, The moon above you and the streets below,_" she hums more, then sings again, "-_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go, But in this moment all I know, Is the skyline, through the window, The moon above you and the streets below,_" then hums the last few notes and drifts into sleep.

Esme walks in with an early birthday present, we're having it in two days, and places it on the nightstand, "Do you know that song?" I shake my head 'No,' and she continues with a small smile gracing her lips, "It's '_Kiss Me Slowly_' by Parachute."

I'm confused, but she leaves before I can ask anything. I would go after her, but the warm little body resting on me keeps me right where I'm at. I comfort her throughout the night, while I try not to think of the smell of her blood. The smell makes my mouth water, but not because I want to drink, but because the power in it pulls me close, making me want to claim her. I know she wouldn't like to stay this young forever, but I waited forever for her. I can wait a few more human years, but she won't see it until it's time for her to do so… "Goo' nigh' Da'lin'."

**Thanks for reading! And yes the translations are right and the song belongs to the artist! Reviews welcomed!**


	3. Trial

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Three : Trial**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**Jasper x Leanna**

**NOTE : Thank you, EatingStarsAnDancingWithSire ns, for your review I know this is confusing, but I will be continuing this story until the end. My style of writing, yes, is very confusing, but I think it is going well and in the end I'll either delete it or keep it. Once I rule it complete then I'll take a vote on whether it is trash or should be kept on the site. Or people can just not read it.**

-Author's POV-

Leanna wakes at four-twenty-three in the morning when she hears the thunder outside. She doesn't move, just closes her eyes to listen to natures pleasurable music. She saw the clouds in the distance when she was walking and was hoping to dance in the refreshing water to the music and light show that is the first summer storm. Everyone hears Alice whine about her hair getting ruined and Rose laughing and dancing in the falling moisture.

Jasper moves and sighs, "Heaven's crying."

"Then tell me 'Speaker To The Gods,' what are the heavens crying about?" Li asks startling him.

"Did I wake you?" he asks.

"No, the drumming thunder did."

"Drumming?" he asks confused.

"Rain is music," she state, "If you learn the rhythm, you hear music. Everything is music; the wind, rain, water falls, animal sounds, even the traffic on the streets."

Jasper remains silent contemplating her words. He starts humming the cords from '_Angles of War_' by Crimson Glory and smiles. He had never thought that the world full of disarray could be playing a song every second. '_She's insane, there is no way that this could be,' _he thinks.

"I choose to see the world through music because music holds emotions and opinions," she says, "It holds no conflict of interest, just pure, raw emotions. Even though we cannot hear the planet doesn't mean she isn't trying. Just listen, block out the people, the cars, everything but nature."

Jasper just lies there, following her instructions, and hears nothing that he didn't before. He doesn't hear the song she hears, he hears the crying of the people he killed in the war and their screams with the thunder and the firing of the cannons and guns with the lightning. "I don't hear it. Da'lin', after everything that happened to you, you still seem happy. How?" he asks turning her to face him.

"Only because there is always a small glimmer of light in the darkness," She says to him, "If I didn't have that light I would have given up and let him kill me long ago."

He winces at the end of her words, "Sometimes you talk like a thirty year old, you know that?"

"Yeah, but just because I'm young doesn't mean I have to be stupid and not well versed," she laughs making the family run in.

"WTF?" Emmett says, "Jazz, you made her laugh? Something's wrong with your head! Doc, what could cause him to go insane and have a little girl laughing?"

"She talks like a thirty year old!" Jasper says laughing along with her, "Seriously listen to her talk! Or do y'all just talk and comment leaving her to keep quiet?!"

Everyone smiles at the two genuinely laughing… and soon join them. The two 'parents' are glad everyone is getting along and hope that Li will be a permanent part of the family as soon as they can adopt. Emmett and Edward make jokes about how stupid girls are with clothing and appearance while Rose and Alice make a similar joke about men and sports.

-Time Passes Swiftly-

Weeks have passed, she loved the party and never takes Jasper's pendant off. The investigation leads to Li's father's trial. The Cullen family, teachers and friends of Li, Li and the police have to testify along with many others, but her mother refuses. Everyone is anxious and has met with the prosecutor to review testimony and to check –up on Li.

Once at the courthouse after one more review the adrenaline kicks in and nervousness sets into 'everyone's' stomach, "It's going to be alright," the lawyers keep telling them, "Once this is over you can move on."

Testify of one after another came and went for four days. Pictures were shown; Li's testimony and the cops came and went, people kept apologizing to the young girl for their inability to see her pain and finally her mother was called to the stand.

"Ma'am, did you or did you not know about the abusive relationship between your husband and your _daughter_?" the prosecutor asks.

"Yes."

"How did you find out?"

"Leanna told me," sigh, "but I didn't believe her. I asked my husband later and he said that she misbehaved and hit her."

"Hit her? You were told again a few months later of another incident and shown the marks, is that correct?"

"Yes, but I believed that she was just misbehaving again and my husband just hit her too hard."

"Your daughter went to the one place she thought people would help and they photographed her and made her feel like a science fair project, but only went because her own mother didn't believe her, who told her that the next safest place was the police, Ma'am?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because, sometimes I don't believe my eyes, but my heart told me she was wrong, so I told her that if she couldn't trust anyone else that the cops would help."

The questions continued and then the trial was over. After an hour or so the jury came back charging her father with child abuse and neglect and her mother with neglect. Sentencing led to both being incarcerated at the state jail and Li to be put into foster care.

"We are adopting her," said the Cullen's parental figures.

After the paper work Li's name was changed to Leanna Cullen, to, in her words, 'erase my past.' She is now a part of the Cullen family and the look on Jasper's face is different from his happy family's, his face depicts worry, worry for the future the two could possibly have.

Her face falls at the sight of Jasper, but only slightly so that her new family doesn't see except for Jasper. After they all celebrated Li walked away and up to her room with Jasper, alone. She sat on the floor looking out the window, watching everyone except Esme go through the woods to hunt.

"You okay?" Esme asks knocking then walking in.

"Yeah," she sighs, "I thought I would be happy to be rid of him, but I lost my mother too."

"Yes, you did," she says sitting next to her, "but you gained brothers and sisters and parents who love you for you."

"Well then, I guess it wasn't a total loss," Li says, "but as a promise to me, please, no more shopping trips with Alice. Rose isn't as bad, but Alice overdoes the shopping."

They both start laughing and soon they are talking about where they are going to live next and so on. Li, after another two hours or so says she's tired from the events of the past few days and Esme leaves to let her sleep.

Li lies in the bed while Esme watches some television. After another twenty minutes Li is asleep and Esme walks to check one her for the last time, and tucks her in, "Que Descanses."

**The ending translation is 'to rest,' but me and my boyfriend say it to each other. Like in any language it loses something in translation. It's like good night, sleep dreams, get some rest, etc.. Sorry this is so short, but a short one was in order. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Freshman

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Four : Freshman**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**Jasper x Leanna**

-Leanna's POV-

It's been several years since I've been adopted into the Cullen family and even spoke to my mother and father. I spend most of my time with Jasper, Rose or my parents, but only when I'm not working on honing my unstable ability and the abilities I 'learn'. My family knows by now not to come within a hundred feet of me when I'm practicing. On the other hand it's my freshman year and we are at a small town named Forks, Washington.

Rose is a great big sister, teaching me mechanics of a car. She also teaches me how to get out of shopping trips with Alice without hurting her feelings. I always go to Rose first when it comes for 'female issues' or about how to handle myself in a situation. She's the one who I can trust to not treat me like a porcelain doll.

Esme is a great mother figure, but I'm the one teaching her how to cook. She's getting better about letting her leash lengthen over the years, but still the over protective mother. I can always go to her, but it isn't the same when it comes to why. I go to her for subtle advice, not anything personal, but with Alice always telling me how things should go and if they happen I ask my new mother how to handle anything that could pass. I love Esme, but I could never call her mom, that title brings back bad memories that I have faced and can't get rid of.

Alice is a good big sister, but the whole style thing makes me sick. I can never leave the house looking like who I really am because 'You're a girl and should dress like one'. She's the one I can laugh at anything with and have fun with, but sometimes she is a bit overbearing. I love her, but never would I think that I would have a friend who was so… preppy?

Edward is a great big brother, since our gifts let us talk without opening our mouths, secrets rage between us. He is the easy one to talk to and doesn't try and make me who I'm not. He can look in my mind when I let him and I only go into his when I hear my name being called through his. He makes me feel safe with the way we communicate, I don't have to be very vocal and he never questions what I put into his mind.

Carlisle is a great father, though I can ever call him that, he is. I've talked to him about it and he seems alright about my inability to call him dad twenty-four-seven. I wish I could call everyone by their rightful title, but I just can't. I talk to my respected dad about history and about when and if I will ever be changed, but I'm still uncertain. It's a choice I have time for and that everyone has mixed feelings upon.

Emmett is a good brother, always lightening the mood by doing or saying something stupid that gets him hit. He isn't as good with serious talk, but when I need cheering up, he is the one to do it. I wish that he could be the friend I could tell anything to, but he's good for cheering me up and lightening the mood in the weirdest moments.

Jasper is a brother none the less, but I can see it in his eyes that I'm just a piece of meat that he wants to consume. I sleep in his room, but most nights I don't even sleep. The feelings I get from him (longing, lust, greed, hunger, the list goes on and on) kicked me into insomnia. Everyone now leaves to go hunting leaving me alone. I love Jazz, but I don't understand his emotions. I wish I could have an ability to explain why he has such emotions, but I don't.

When they hunt I'm up all night reading history, medical, and many other books that I can't seem to register what I'm reading half the time. The only time while I'm reading that I register my surroundings is when the check and I'm not in bed. They then go running around 'til they find me in the study reading. Usually it's Jasper who finds me, but I'm usually so into the book they make me jump out of my skin. I don't understand why Jasper is always the one to freak out, but they always call him, he leads me back to the room and holds me until I go to sleep for about an hour.

-First Day-

Finally in high school, but my siblings have been repeating for the past questionable amount of years. I try to seem excited, but hearing stories over and over again I'm not too excited. Where I once went to school, people didn't get how I was the 'unlucky' one with the family I have. I said that this family was as weird as any other and not as perfect as it seemed.

We walk in and everyone stares at my family, then at me, then the whispering begins. We are starting in our freshman year and my perfect family all stared at me, "What?"

"You ain't listenin' to them?" Jazz asks.

"I drown them out with the sound of the breeze," I reply.

"They are wondering how someone so plain, meaning you, could be with the model crowd, meaning us," Alice says laughing.

I don't pay attention to what the rest of them are saying and ask for my schedule and head to my first period. Everyone stares as my family heads to their 'new' classes. My first period is English; it's there that I meet a chica named Angi, roll call was called and my name was last, "Leanna Cullen?"

Everyone is quiet; apparently they heard that the new doctor had adopted children and their respected names, "Here."

"Well since you are new to town, welcome to Forks."

"I'm Angi," the girl sitting next to me says.

"Leanna, but everyone calls me Li," I reply uninterested in anything except the teachers lecture about what is going to happen this year.

Every class after was the same and finally lunch. I don't eat often because I'm the only one who eats, but when I arrive in the cafeteria my family is already there and it looks like they got me lunch and a soda. I walk over and sit with them, "How's it going?" Em asks.

"Fine, wish people wouldn't talk to me," I say taking the apple that is on the plate and taking a bite.

"People are afraid to talk to us," Alice says a little disappointed, "You should make some friends, not be stuck with us all the time."

Everyone talks as I look out the window and see the clouds, "It's gonna rain, snow or hail, hard."

"We going to make it to the car in time?" Rose asks.

"No," I say, "It'll be here in the next two periods."

Al and Rose groan and I'm singing the Hallelujah Chorus. People walk over, few guys actually for Al and Rose, one named Mike, another Eric and another Tyler. They sit, Ed and Em ask what they need then they ask for their approval to date their sisters, if they'll have them.

Al kisses Ed fully on the lips and Rose does the same to Em. Once they break apart, "The only two singles in this family is our newest sister and Rose's twin, Li and Jazz."

They look at us then at them, "Incest?"

"No," I interject, "We are all adopted and don't hold blood in any means, so it's not incest. Not even close," they walk away and then they start talking about how I have a big mouth and what not.

Lunch ends and then I head to my next class that happens to have those three boys in it, Phys. Ed.. Thanks to Em I know how to play every sport under the rainbow. The sport today is volley ball and apparently I'm not the only new girl. One Isabella Swan, horrible at sports by the way, is trying not to be in the way. Ed was staring at her intently, but since he was already mated to Al she could only be his singer.

The last few classes pass swiftly and, just like the very accurate weather man, it started to snow, there is over two inches on the ground. Everyone plays once we are out and I throw a pretty good sized snow ball at Jazz and he throws one back. I run he follows at a human speed and tackles me to the ground with the snow gathering around us. I started a big snowball fight and my family is throwing only at each other and me and Jazz wrestle in the snow.

Once we are through me and Jazz hit his car while the others hit theirs. Jazz hands me a towel and turns the heater on, "Jazz, be honest with me, I don't want to have to search your mind for answers," I say looking at him, we've driven these roads at night to learn to learn them and to teach me how to drive, "Why are your emotions towards me so… strong? I feel for you as a brother, please tell me. I know I'm not your singer because you would've had me already or your family would have me in the foster care system. Please, be honest with me."

He picks up the phone and texts everyone saying we are heading for a long drive to talk, "Fine, but you have to let me finish before you say anything, alright?"

"Yeah, what did the others say?"

"Not to hurt you, or lose you," he says and I laugh.

"They need to give you more credit," I say, "You aren't hungry… right?"

"I'll hunt once we are on a road that no one drives," he says, "Then I'll come back and we can talk."

"Okay."

We drive a long way, through back road to another and end up in a ghost town called 'Nighthawk', but we never leave the state. Jazz leaves to hunt and about an hour later he's back with blood a little blood on him, but at least he didn't get me, "Why here?" I ask.

"It's abandoned, except for the few tourists it gets."

"Oh," I say, "Whenever you're ready to start I'll listen."

**Yes that is a real town that is abandoned! Very small with limited buildings. You can get there, but there aren't any tours. I think this is going to be a long story Jazz is going to tell… they will be there for the weekend and her insomnia will come in handy for the story he spins will last a few chapters. Hope you enjoyed. Comments and Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Can of Worms pt 1

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Five: Can of Worms**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**Jasper x Leanna**

-Jasper's POV-

**'**_Where do I begin? Should I start with what she knows?_' I think, '_Do I tell her the truth first? I know she isn't digging through my head, but I don't want to scare her._'

"Jazz, I know that I told you that I wouldn't talk," she starts, "but how about you tell me about your life before you turned then go from there?"

"I don't think I can," I state, "It's too gruesome."

"Jasper, I trust you more than anyone in our family. I can't place my finger on why I do, but I do," she whispers, "Jasper, please, you know me, please let me get to know you too."

"Alright," I say, "please, no matter what I tell you, promise you won't run or scream, okay?"

"Alright."

"I was Major Jasper Whitlock and I fought for the south during the civil war-"

-Story pt.1 Begins-

"I was young and had many women at my side and many men under my command when the war started. If I got too drunk because of someone bringing up my dead family and loss of the slaves we had I'd go out and grab a girl or two and have my way with them. I would tie them up and they would scream.

"I remember the first one very well, she fought back. She was beautiful; tall, dark hair, dark eyes, nicely tanned skin. She wore a deep red dress with black lace puffing out from under the red fabric with matching heels. She wore a ruby and silver necklace that glowed lightly in the moonlight. Her breasts were large and almost falling out of the tight dress she was wearing. I don't know if she was Hispanic, Native American, Mixed, Light Black or a very well-tanned White Southern woman, but she was drop dead gorgeous.

"I paid for her to have a few beers and told her that it was my last night in town before I head for the war, well I was entrusted with evacuating the women and children, but then I would be at the war. I introduced myself and she says her name is Katlin, she takes the drinks I bought her then after her third I ask her to come with me to my room for a night of fun.

"She agrees, but doesn't know what fun I was talking about. I take her hand in mine and take her to the room. We strip naked and had sex, but when she wanted to leave I told her she couldn't and I hit her. She hit me back, cutting my cheek. I stood, thanking god I locked the door while she got comfortable, and got behind her with some rope in hand and forced it into her mouth as she started to scream.

"I forced all my weight on her as I tied the rope around her head. She stomped on my foot, making me horribly mad. I grabbed her hands and pushed her on the ground. She had so much blood coming from her nose and I go on top of her she scratched me and I tied her hands together. I flipped her onto her stomach and pried her legs open.

"She screamed, but it was muffled by the rope. I pushed her face into the floor and pressed myself into her entrance once again. She starts to cry, but I didn't register it until she started to… I guess- beg? I laughed and went harder, making her bleed.

"She started to lose the tightness in her entrance and I went somewhere else… I straddled her ass and pried her cheeks apart. She cried and screamed harder as I pressed into her virgin hole. I pushed myself inside her and pulled out quick and fast. She started to bleed much more as I fucked her.

"I pushed and pulled her into positions, pulled her bones out of sockets… I had her in so much pain and it felt good. After I was through with her I twisted her neck and asked her if she wanted it to end, she nodded and I broke her neck."

-End story part 1-

"That's all I want you to know until that gets absorbed into your head," I say, "You can talk now."

She wasn't even cryin', but I felt her heartache for the long dead girl, "How old were you?"

"Why?"

"Please, how old were you?"

"Almost seventeen at the time."

She sighed and put her legs to her chest, "In about thirty minutes, I want you to continue. Please, in-between every 'chapter' you tell me… give me thirty minutes to think about it and get ready for what is to come."

"Okay."

We sit in silence and I feel her emotions going from black to white to back to black, but nothing on a solid emotion, just colors of an emotion, flickers, but they don't stay long enough for me to focus in on them. She started talking gibberish, very low for me to hear anything specific, but she smiles, then frowns, then sighs, "Thank god for insomnia."

I open my mouth, but she puts her hand up, in a way that means 'don't ask'. I'm worried, but she asks and she hasn't given any indication that she is about to run away from me, "Do you want me to continue," I ask after the thirty minutes pass.

"Yes," she says.

I sigh and continue, "I did it a few more time over the course of evacuation time of the women and children-"

**More to come... Hope you enjoyed**


	6. Can of Worms pt 2

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Six: Can of Worms Cont.**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**Jasper x Leanna**

-Jasper's POV-

_We sit in silence and I feel her emotions going from black to white to back to black, but nothing on a solid emotion, just colors of an emotion, flickers, but they don't stay long enough for me to focus in on them. She started talking gibberish, very low for me to hear anything specific, but she smiles, then frowns, then sighs, "Thank god for insomnia."_

_I open my mouth, but she puts her hand up, in a way that means 'don't ask'. I'm worried, but she asks and she hasn't given any indication that she is about to run away from me, "Do you want me to continue," I ask after the thirty minutes pass._

_"Yes," she says._

_I sigh and continue, "I did it a few more time over the course of evacuation time of the women and children-"_

-Story pt.2 begins-

"After they were all out of harm's way, I headed back and found what I thought were stragglers from my group, all of them were other worldly, like angles, but they were talking about me like I was going to be their new pet… an attraction so to speak. Then after two of them left I was changed by the third, Maria. She said that she hoped I survived and I did. I was in so much pain for what felt like forever, but turned out to only be about three days.

"After Maria explained to me while it was nearing the end what I had become. Maria, Nettie and Lucy had not been together long. All three were survivors of recently lost battles. They were together for convenience. Maria wanted a strong army of vampires and she saw me as her second in command. The fight for territory was her only goal with a strong army and more land. She had to have more. She paid more attention to my training than anyone else's. Being a good judge of character, she put me in charge and within the fortnight, she had added four more to her army of six. All of us were male except for her, Lucy, and Nettie. She was after the strength of newborns, which only lasted for about a year. Due to my role as second in command and being in charge of the newborns, the casualty rate had dropped and the army's numbers hovered around twenty. My talent grew when I was turned. I had the ability to control moods, which was very effective with the newborns, causing them to work together well. It even had the same effect on Maria, Nettie and Lucy. With this, the number of the army almost doubled. Maria's fondness of me grew to the point where she depended on me. I, in turn, adored her and worshipped the ground she walked on. I trained the army and kept about a dozen newborns in order and ready for when Maria gave the word to take a city. When they outgrew their usefulness, I would dispose of them. The years passed and I grew to resent the way my life was. Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn that stayed in service due to his abilities, working alongside him. Peter and I were in charge of disposing of the newborns that had outgrown their usefulness.

"Every time it came to rebuilding the army, it was out with the old and in with the new. We would take them aside individually, killing them one by one. This made for a long night that would drag on, but one night was different. Peter had tried to convince me that there were a few that had promising qualities, but once Maria gave the order, that was it. I could feel that Peter was very anxious as he moves down the list, calling them out one by one. When he calls the name of a female, Peter becomes very angry and furious. It was Charlotte. She emerged from the building, looking straight at Peter. His and her feelings for eachother are given away to him at once.

"A growl built in Peter's chest, "No! I will not allow this!" he looked from me to Charlotte, "Run! Don't stop! Keep running!" She does not hesitate. Trusting Peter completely, she turned and bolted for the shadows, heading east. Peter gave me one last look and turned to follow his love.

"I could have followed. I knew that Maria would be upset that I didn't, but Peter was my friend and I couldn't. In a way, I was very happy to see him go. Five years later, I began to notice certain feelings Maria was having before my influence washed over her. It was malice, fear. These were things that I felt from Lucy and Nettie before they turned on Maria. I didn't want to kill her but I would to preserve my own life. One night, while out patrolling, there was a rustle in the shadows. Soon, Peter emerges.

"Peter walks to me, unafraid, knowing that if I was going to kill him, I would have followed five years ago and done so. He said to me, "Jasper, I had to come back to tell you that this..." He waved his hand up and down towards me as if showcasing. "...is not the only life there is. I came to get you and in a way set you free, My Friend." A smile curved his lips.

"I felt that Peter is telling the truth and that he is happy, content. I had known only one life. I knew that if I left, it would keep me from having to kill Maria, like I had Lucy and Lettie.

" He said to me, "Join us, Jasper, for a while. See what it is like to be free and not have to answer to anyone but yourself. You will see it is an ideal life. Trust me as I have always trusted you. We have met many of our kind living together peacefully, not at war and killing one another." I could only nod to the shadows as I ran toward the north, leading to the woods outside of town.

"Without looking back, I followed Peter, longing for a better life than I had had, hoping that this would pull me out of my depression. I stayed with Peter and Charlotte for a few years as they show me this new lifestyle- not building an army but hunting when thirsty, moving among the humans. The depression did not fade but worsened with each hunt of a human. It pulled me down further as I felt their amazement of his beauty and then the fear that followed. It caused me to be against killing- killing anyone, but yet I had to. I drifted away from Peter and Charlotte, set out on my own to try and last as long as I could from hunt to hunt. Making my way north, I ended up in Philadephia.

"You know the rest from where I met Alice on." I finish, "You may speak now."

She sighs, "Are you going to tell me about what happened when we met next?

"Yes."


	7. Can of Worms pt 3

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Five: Can of Worms**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**Jasper x Leanna**

-Jasper's POV-

_"You know the rest from where I met Alice on." I finish, "You may speak now."_

_She sighs, "Are you going to tell me about what happened when we met next?_

_"Yes."_

She just nods and I give her time to concentrate on what I just divulged to her, not even my family knows what happened before I was turned except what I want them to know. I want her to love me, every part of me… even that monster inside of me. I want her, no one else, just her. She whispers to me, "I just heard what a monster you were, now I want to know the man you are now."

'_What?_' I think and then say "You should sleep Li. We drove for nearly two hours, I hunted for an extra five and it is taking a lot out of me to tell you my past, about an hour per 'chapter' as you called them. I find it hard to put some of these things into words, so I hope you understand why it is taking so long, but I'm surprised, happy and confused on why and how you haven't left screaming and telling me to leave you alone."

"Jazz, I hardly ever sleep anymore, that's what insomnia is and does," she states flatly, "You usually aren't home, but everyone else knows. They didn't tell you for some reason that I don't know… or just choose not to know. I get about an hour of sleep every night, but when you're there with me I feel at ease and sleep longer. I don't get why that is, but you help me."

"I think you do know, but are afraid to admit it to yourself," I whisper.

She sighs and stretches her legs out, after having them stuck like that for two hours or so, "Jasper, I trust you; I know that it is hard for you, I get it. I can sit through this because you aren't that monster anymore, though it may haunt you, you are a better person now," she says with a small smile.

I sigh, long and steady. I look out the window then at her. Her body trembles, but probably not even she realizes that she is. I turn the heater on low and she looks at me questionably. I smile back as we sit in silence together. Her heart beat quickens and then settles, she doesn't go to sleep as we sit here for nearly an hour.

"Should I start when I first saw you or a little before?"

"A little before… if you don't mind."

"Sure Da'lin'," I say, now if I had a heart beat it would quicken, "We were hunting about twenty miles from your home town-"

-Story Begins pt. 3-

"It was a deer, but there were enough of them for one for each of us. After we cleaned up and got our cars back we were driving through town to find Al and Rose a new outfit and that's when I felt something. Something dragged me to your school, but at the time I had no idea what it was. When I was unresponsive to my family, they were frantic… they thought I found my singer. Though I had not had the urge to drink, I couldn't explain it.

"When we arrived in front of the elementary school I was confused. I felt a strong pull, but I thought no child could do this, not unless I was drawn with the singer's blood… or my mate. I felt the pull stronger with every step and when I walked another direction and it was weak I would turn to where I felt the pull stronger and followed it to the playground. Though I didn't see you, I felt the pull. When I found the small location with you and six other kids I didn't know which one had the pull.

"I knew it wasn't the boys, so that eliminated three people leaving us with four. You were the last one we saw. Carlisle followed you; we called each house respectively and made arrangements with all… just in case. We canceled all other plans when it wasn't the other three I felt the pull to, but when I saw you… I felt it even stronger.

"To know that when I saw you, you were confused and scared, but all I could think about was not going over and pulling you towards me. My family was talking about how you were the only one left and they looked at you, they were feeling hopeful. When we saw you running and being picked off the ground we were amazed and questioned if you knew what you were doing. My heart broke as you ran away, but your feeling of being terrified made me stop and reconsider that you just didn't know what else to do… and your 'flight or fight' response kicked in.

"While getting ready we talked about possible ways to get us alone, Carlisle suggested that your father wouldn't like that so we tried to work around that. I didn't dress in my finest, but in one of my better suits. I was frantic; I couldn't begin to describe how it feels to find your other half, but still, you would have to except it. I was hoping to tell you when we were alone, but Ed butted in and said that you were still too young and should have a choice.

"When we arrived, every feeling in you and your mother were not what I was expecting or hoping for. You two should have been just as lively as your father, but you both were numb, scared and had a bit of confusion lingering in you. I didn't want to say anything about it, but sometimes either way is the wrong choice. When I asked you to come and talk to me and my family, your emotions changed to fright. After all that has happened I still don't understand that feeling. We led you up there and, well, we know that part.

"After everything was over I almost told you, but Al stopped me this time. She saw you running away if I did that to you then. I waited for you to come around and see it, but you hadn't… at least not that I could tell. Vampires and other monsters are not whole without their other halves, their mates. From the moment I saw you, I knew. You wouldn't really feel the pull, just a small connection to the person, at least while you're human.

"I didn't ask Al for her premonition, but I'm tired of not being with you. I waited years upon years for you, but now that I have you so close, I don't want to fuck it up."

-End of Jasper's Tale-

"Jazz… I-I…" she's speechless, doesn't know what to say, but her feelings are all jumbled up, "Y-you think-?"

"No, Li, I don't think," I say, "I know."

"I haven't felt whole either, Jasper," she says, "I just don't know how to comprehend what you just told me."

"I'm asking," as I take the box of my inside coat pocket, "will you have me?" as I show her the ring inside. The ring is simple in design, made of silver and has blue stones to match her eyes. She starts to cry and her emotions swell.

"Jazz," she says, "Yes."

I only have one question now, '_I'm I just projecting my feelings onto her or is this really the young woman next to me being herself and honest about how she feels?_'

** Conflicted freshman… this last part was based off a friend of mine… she's very… wow… that is the only way to describe her. Said yes to a proposal while still in high school. In her freshman year… now we are juniors and she had to break it off because of her mom… thanks, reviews welcome.**


	8. Conflicted

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**Sexual Content… You Have Been Warned…**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Eight: Confliction**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**Jasper x Leanna**

-Leanna's POV-

I sit in the car, watching Jasper dance with joy around a giant oak. I don't really know what to do… I love him, but I'm not sure in which way. For the past several years he was my brother, now he's my fiancé and screaming thanks to every god and goddess he knows. I let him feel my happy emotions, while concealing the ones I know he will hate. He is like my older brother, the one I can go to for comfort, for anything.

It takes him awhile to settle, a long while, about three hours. He goes and hunts and while he's gone I think of how happy we could be and how it will make his family feel. I don't want to think about having to arrange everything, but I guess I do now. I guess I'll be changed sometime soon and that the pain will be excruciating.

"Goodbye dreams of having a family all my own," I say aloud, thankfully Jazz is miles away looking for another deer.

Looking out the window I see Jazz and the confusion on his face. He runs over and is sitting next to me in under two seconds, "You want your own family?"

"I wanted two children," I say still looking out the window, "When am I going to be changed?"

"Well, I've heard of vampire males having half-breeds as offspring, but it is also said that the mother could die," he says slow, "Whenever you're ready I'll turn you, to save you or because you say you are ready."

I shiver, it's getting cold out. He notices and shuts his door and turns the heat on, "Jazz, is it okay to not be sure about what I said a few hours ago?"

He sighs, "Yes, you've known me for years and considered me your brother. I should have waited longer to put the ring on your finger, but I had waited and waited and I just wanted to tell you and have you I…"

I stopped him by putting my hand over his mouth, "Jazz, it's okay. We should wait until after graduation to turn me and senior year for the actual marriage. I do want to be with you, but I just don't know how to feel right now. I know one though; if we are gone any longer they're going to think you killed me."

I feel a smile rise against my hand and he nods. I take my hand away and get close to him, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Okay Da'lin', but first things first… are you going to keep the ring on?"

"Yes."

He laughs and speeds away from the small town. He tells me to sleep, but I just shook my head no. I look at the passing scenery and see it as a blur. Putting my head on the cool glass I recall everything that has happened over the course of the end Friday and all of Saturday. I don't know what to do say, but I know soon I'll be saying 'I Do.' Time flies quickly as we pass through the state to our family, Jazz plays songs from his collection of soundtracks and burned CDs. We talk about stupid things every now and then; Emmett and Edward getting into a fight about what we are doing or did, Rose and Al thinking about taking me on a shopping trip and our parents trying to stay out of it as much as possible.

We pull up and the house is deathly quiet, we walk to the door and once it was open the loud screams of "Congratulations!" and everyone wanted to know what took us so long to get back. I told the everything as Jasper made himself scarce, when I was done with the tale they looked at him. They all turn their attention away from him when I scratch my head with my left hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screams, seeing the rock on my hand, "EDWARD, HOW IS IT THAT SHE HAS SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND I DON'T!"

We all laugh at them two, well except Jasper. I walk over and sit next to him, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, it's just… now I feel whole and I don't know what to do with myself," he says smiling, "I've waited over a century for this feeling, but I don't know how we are goin' to work this out with the dogs…"

Everyone stops and I look confused, "You mean the tribe? They can… oh… that explains a lot."

"What?" Ed asks.

"Why they were calling me a leech lover," I say, "I'm permitted on the reserve, but I just didn't know how they knew."

"Ah," Rose says.

We go back to what we were doing… until Jasper picks me up faster than I'm used to and I scream. Everyone laughs as I'm thrown in the air, caught and carried like a piece of wood up the stairs to our room. I hear Em whistling, Rose laughing and the rest of them telling Jazz to be careful with me since I'm still human.

I'm placed on our bed and he gets on top and straddles me, "Jazz, I ain't your horse."

"No, you're more valuable," he says unbuttoning my shirt; I tremble as he places his hand on his new territory. I hear everyone saying they are going to hunt to give us privacy, "Relax Da'lin', let everything you once knew go and just let me take care of ya."

I sigh in defeat. He takes his time with the buttons… carefully undoing each one, the placing his hand on the newly exposed skin. Once he was finished undoing my top, he took it off fully. With my entire skin showing, except my breasts, he touches all up and down my stomach, my arms, parts of my sides and my neck. He tells me to sit up, I do and he hugs me and undoes my bra. Once that article of undergarments is off he lays me back down and stares down at me.

He touches my stomach again from bottom to top, but once he touches my breasts he grabs them. Once in his hands he squeezes them, moves them in circles, presses them together and massages them. A groan escapes my lips and he smiles and lays down on me.

Once fully on top, he kisses my neck, and starts rolling his hips. Another groan and his shirt is off. Unlike when I sleep on him like this, I'm also in a position that is somewhat equal in power. He lays on me again and whispers sweet nothings in my ear, Spanish no less, "Mi amor, mi cielo. Por favor me encanta volver. Yo necesito tu amor. Corazón, amor, mi todo, relájate, todo saldrá bien. Déjame tomar el relevo mientras usted disfruta."

'_My love, my sky. Please love me back. I need your love. Love, heart, my everything, relax, it'll be alright. Let me take over while you enjoy._' I thought and said, "Alright, I cave," and with that he works on my pants.

He sits back up and grabs my hips, moving his hands over my clothed legs, hips, ass and everywhere else. I just let him take over; let him do what he's been longing to do for the past several years that I laid on him. He slowly undid and unzipped my pants, leaving me only in my black lace panties. He touches every part of my exposed skin, certain places making me whine, tremble and laugh, making him smile.

He lies next to me and takes off his pants and boxers, leaving me to see his toned, muscular, perfect body. He picks me up and puts my back against his chest. I can feel his member perking up. His hands ghost across my skin grabbing me in random places along the way. He grabs and manipulates my breasts, making me groan. His right hand snakes down to my cunt and puts his hand down inside my panties and started playing with my clit. After about ten minutes I was withering, begging for him, he was on top of me with that.

He ripped my panties off and still hadn't stopped playing with my clit. He places a finger inside me, then another and starts scissoring them. He pulls his fingers out and I whined at the loss of pressure and contact. He spreads my legs open and puts his head above my newly stretched opening. The breaths from his mouth ghost over my hot pussy, making me groan with anticipation.

Suddenly I feel something wet and could inside of my, against my clit, toying with me. I just wish I could stop myself from feeling the pleasure, "Ja-ssssssss-perrrrrrrrrrrrr," I purr. He is suddenly on top of me with a large smile on his face. He lays on me making his erect penis lightly touch my pussy. I groan his name again and he props himself on his hands. Looking down at my naked form his smile becomes larger.

He pushes himself inside me, making me scream with pleasure. He pumps in and out of me, plays with my clit and makes me scream with pleasure every so often, "You're so hot, so tight," he moans. He pulls out after several minutes and asks, "Do you want me to continue?" all I can do is nod. He presses back inside me.

He picks me up and has me in a position that has me grabbing him tight around the neck and closer, if that was possible, than before. Before I knew what had happened I was pinned against the wall and our groans echo throughout the house. We both come at a seconds notice and he sets me down as I pant, "I… can't… believe… that… just…" he picks me up and places me on the bed before I can finish.

"Hush Da'lin', relax, let your body come down from its high," he whispers to me.

I can't talk, but he starts humming an unfamiliar tune that slowly lulls me to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed… I know that the scene was short, but there will be more… Please review, all are welcome.**


	9. What Happened?

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**Sexual Content… You Have Been Warned…**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Nine: What Happened?**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**FYI:**

**All reviews welcome… even the ones that say they hate it. **

**Jasper x Leanna**

-Jasper's POV-

I didn't think this would happen, I didn't think I would go this far… so soon. She fell asleep some time ago, but I still continue to hum. I stopped once and she started to whine, her emotions grew with fear and loss, but once I was humming she relaxed and continued to sleep peacefully. The family won't be back until tomorrow evening, so we'll have time alone… to talk about what this means for us.

Hours pass and dawn starts to break from the horizon, rays of light dance on her face and eyes, making her awake from her deep slumber, "Mornin' Da'lin'."

"Morning," she replies, "Was that a dream?"

I laugh, "No Love, it wasn't."

She blushes a deep red, "I didn't mean to sound… distant? I guess that's how I want to put it."

"No Hunny, it's okay," I say still laughing, "I know that you were anxious and everything, but it's okay. I didn't want to move this fast, but it happened."

She looks away from me and laughs, but there is still some doubt emanating from her. I know where the doubt is coming from, but I am doing my best to give her the realization that we can be happy… despite over the years of us being 'siblings'. I pull her close and hold her at her waist, "I don't know, Jazz, I know I said yes, but something inside me has doubts… about this, us."

"I know, but Al saw us together, remember?" I ask, "It's going to be fine, I promised you before, and I have never broken that promise, right?" She agrees with me and I feel her start to get bubbly, but then her stomach growls, "Let's get you some breakfast."

We walk down stairs and into the stocked kitchen and as I sit she makes herself some eggs and toast, "Please, tell me what I should do about this, with our family."

I sigh, honestly I don't know myself, "We tell them the truth and go from there, a'ight?"

She nods, but she knows that I can feel her emotions, she's feeling like someone just hit her with a car, she really didn't want to hear that come out of my mouth. I want her to be happy and right now I'm not making it any better with the situation, especially after last night I changed her 'V-Card Status' last night. I know that as of right now that she is emotionally unstable because of the situation, but won't admit it to herself.

I should have waited… like she wanted. I pushed her, but her emotions were running that way too… right? I didn't make her feel them, I didn't make her have sex with me and I didn't make her let me do anything to her. I didn't, right? Nothing wrong happened, though I am contraries older, my body hasn't changed. I feel for her, I want to be with her, I know how I feel… it's just her that is unsure.

"Jazz, please, talk to me," she says, frantically, "Jazz, please."

"Sorry," I say bewildered, "What did you say? I spaced out."

"For five minutes?" she says, "You scared me for a moment."

"Sorry," I repeat, "I didn't mean to."

"I know, I was wondering… how long semen from a vampire can last? Do you know? Or Carlisle?"

I'm dumb-struck about the question, but I guess she has a point, "No, I don't think he does either. We'll find out, Da'lin', try not to worry."

Her breath picks up and her emotions stop on the one I am all too familiar with, fear. She gets up and cleans the plate then puts it back where she got it… along with the rest of the dishes. She walks to the living room, with me at her heels. She doesn't talk, she doesn't do anything, and she doesn't even have an emotion I can lock onto, "What'll happen if I do end up pregnant?"

Whoa! Wait a damn minute, "Doll, you shouldn't worry-" she cuts me off.

"Shouldn't? You said this wasn't common, but still possible," she says, "I don't want to be pregnant yet, Jazz."

I am not surprised at her response to what I just said, "I know, but we don't know how long the semen lasts, remember? We still have time… you should be starting in the next two weeks, you could bleed them out," I say half smiling, hoping I was right.

"Right, you're right," she says, sighing out the words, with a small lifting of her mouth.

I don't know what to do, but I hold her close. She lets me hold her, comfort her, pet her and whisper sweet nothings to her. She closes her eyes, but minutes later, she pulls away from me. I look at her, questioning, "What's wrong?"

"I-I just thought of something," she says, "I need you to trust me, okay?"

"I trust you, but I want to know what you thought of," I reply.

"It's a gift I learned awhile back," she replies with a growing smile on her face, "I picked it up in Jersey, by a nurse Carlisle worked with, Maggie. She could tell if someone was pregnant, even if they were minutes in, even if they were about to be pregnant because of floaters or if they had just had sex. If I use the 'Sharing' gift with you and 'share' that gift with Maggie's then we can see!"

My jaw drops, "How about we wait for your period first?"

"We can find out now," she whined, "Jazz, please; I would like to know if this is going to happen."

"Fine," I say, preparing for the worst.

"This won't hurt Jazz, relax," she says, "I took most of it when I received it. Now this may not feel comfortable, but it won't hurt. You don't have to worry so much, Jazz."

She knelt down in front of me and took my hands into hers; she used her gifts on me. She's right, it did feel uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt, "How long do we have?"

"Five minutes… more or less," she replies, "I haven't really used that gift before or the other, so this should work."

"How do I call it up?" I ask.

"Just grab my hand and focus," she says, "focus on my lower abdomen, on the lowest part of my abdomen. Focus on my insides, my uterus to be exact, focus on my egg, on the sperm. Just relax, focus on it… look into me, into the future, will anything happen?"

I open my eyes after the effects of her gifts leave my skin, "I'm sorry Li, but you will be pregnant and changed rather soon."

She cries and pulls her hands away. She runs and doesn't look back as she exits the house. I'm left alone to dry sob, but minutes later my family returns with happy faces that then fall as they realize that Li is gone. No one asks as Edward reads my mind and tells them what transpired. They all look at me and only Rose, Al and Esme run to find her.

"How did this happen?" Carlisle asks.

"We had sex, she's fertile and she used a few gifts on me," I say playing through the day, "I told her, using one of her gifts that she was pregnant and she ran like hell."  
"Great…" everyone in the house says.

**Thank you for reading… PSEO starts tomorrow… wish me luck… I'll need it**


	10. In the Blood

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Ten: In The Blood**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**FYI:**

**All reviews welcome… even the ones that say they hate it. **

**Jasper x Leanna**

-Leanna's POV-

After what Jasper said I ran. I ran for about three hours, knowing that he, or anyone else in the family, could still find me. I, at this point, am sitting under a tree, looking at the river flow by freely… I've been here for another two. I don't want to be pregnant, but I guess that just wasn't possible. I don't want to be turned earlier than I am ready, but even if don't want to doesn't mean I can help it. I didn't ask for this, but I will play the hand I am dealt and will keep playing it until I win or lose.

I hear a rustle and out walks my 'sisters' and 'mother', "You okay?" they all ask, "Jazz said you left pretty fast."

I sigh, "Yeah, I was in denial for the duration of my running time, but as I sat and watched the water I realized that this was inevitable. There is no way to kill them. I looked into my future and I saw twins, un chico y una chica, I didn't let him finish telling me what our options were before I bolted out the door."

"I don't know what he's feeling right now, Li," Al says, "but I do know that you should be with him, trying to figure this out."

"Li, you should…" Rose says, "Wait your future? You're not dead? That means we at least means you will be one of us! Plus children of your own!"

"Yeah, I know," I'm not as enthusiastic as the rest of them are now that they realize what I said.

They talk about what will happen, clothes and what not, but I don't think they realize that this would be the death and rebirth of me, "I want Jazz to change me."

"He doesn't have much control," Al says.

"Give him credit Al!" I say a little too harsh, "He could have killed me years ago… he has more control than you know."

Rose chimes in, "She has a point Alice. You don't give him credit for being able to be in the same room, so close to her-"

Esme touches her shoulder, "If you are sure Li-" I nod, "then we respect your decision."

Alice throws a hissy-fit about this situation. We all try our best to calm her, "If she dies what are going to do? It'll be Jazz's fault!"

I blow up, "HE CAN DO THIS! DAMN YOU ALICE! WHY DON'T YOU TRUST HIM? I MEAN REALLY, WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?"

She screams and dry sobs, "HE DIDN'T LOVE ME! I SAW US TOGETHER WITH THE CULLENS! ONCE WE GOT HERE HE SAID HE WAS SORRY, BUT DIDN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY!"

Esme chimes in, "You are Edward's mate Alice… why does what happened years ago still mean anything to you?"

"HE USED ME TO GET TO HER!" she screams pointing at me, but looking at our mother.

"You had the vision Al, he didn't know you. You brought him here, you only saw up to being here, then you saw Ed and everything fell into place, right? It's not Jazz or Li's fault, he would have found her eventually, maybe in another life, but you helped him Al," Rose says hugging her sister.

Esme announces that it's getting late and the guys would start to wonder where we are if we don't get back soon. We run, well I ride the air, home, but I still feel Al's anxiety about how Ed would feel since we were all still thinking about the situation. I run through the events in my head over and over, seeing that I must have hurt Jazz. I feel horrible and I'm wondering what he is going to do when he sees me, but, better yet, how I'm going to react.

Everyone must know by now, '_How will Carlisle feel? The girls seem okay, the guys won't care, Jazz is a wild card, but Carlisle… I hope Jazz is okay, I hope they haven't hurt him, I hope none of the guys feel disappointed, especially Carlisle._'

We make it to the house faster than they expected, "I sped us up with the wind."

"Oh," Alice sighs.

We get to the door and Carlisle already has it open, "Welcome home," he says smiling, "How was girl time?"

"Could have been worse," we all chime in unison.

I look around and the rest of the guys are talking about sports and the history, well, legacy of people who played in each sport. I smile at how each of them have favorites, but then get into arguments about who's the best. I stay out of their discussion, until Emmett calls me out, "Li, who's better at basketball; Ed's Michael Jordan or My LeBron James?"

"Michael Jordan is top dog," I say… Em pouts, while Edward laughs, "Jazz, can we take a drive? To talk?"

Everyone freezes and Jasper turns, "About?"

"Please Jazz? I acted out of line and I think since we are going to be parents we should talk about it. We could stay here or we can leave, whatever you want, but we do need to talk."

Everyone is on edge now, but no one makes a move when Jasper is behind me, holding my middle, "I would prefer it if we leave, but if you don't trust me-"

I cut him off, "I trust you Jazz."

"A'ight, then we'll leave," he says.

Once in the car we don't speak, I don't know how to start. We pass trees, houses, rivers, people animals, but it wasn't until we hit a deserted road (two hours later) that I start, "I, we, need to talk about what we are going to do about our children."

"I know," he says, "I saw a boy and a girl. Do you want to have them or should we try an 'abortion'?"

"I don't think there is anything that could stop this pregnancy Jazz," I whisper.

"Well, if you die in the process I'll never forgive myself," he says in a light whisper, "but I won't be too far behind."

"No, you will raise _our _children."

"Well, what about the oth-" I cut him off.

"Jasper, if I do die, I want you to be the one, not the others," I say looking at him. He turns his head, amber meeting blue, his eyes full of sadness.

He opens his mouth to say something, but then my stomach growls, "Hungry?"

"I guess," I say confused, "I don't get it… I ate, why am I hungry?"

He laughs, but then looks at me with horror when I tried to open the door, my strength was gone, "Dios mio."

I am confused, I don't get it, but Jazz turns sharply, we're going home. I try to reason, saying how I'm tired from running, but he goes on to tell me that even though I can't see anything happening, he can. I don't question him further, but I would like to know what has him so spooked. Since we drove double the speed we did when we left we made it in half the time. Yet again I have trouble with my door, but the walking was a new one.

Picking me up bridal style, being cautious of my mid-section, he runs into the house calling frantically for Carlisle.

He walks in, but with the natives of the land, the Quileute, "What have you done to her Leech?" says the one I know as Sam.

"Sam, cool it," Jacob and his father say, but the elder continues, "We are guests in their home, their territory, show some manners," he looks at me, "My dear, Leanna, we will not attack you and your family if they change you, we all love you and would never do that to you."

"Thank you Billy, but I'll admit I have no idea what has got this one," I say pointing to Jasper, "all frantic."

"Li, your heart beat isn't as strong," Rose says, always the brusque one, and that's what I love about her.

I look at everyone and they are all nodding, "Um," I hum, "Carlisle, think you could get me some transfusions and cups full to drink?"

"Why?" Sam asks, getting very angry.

"You want me to die?" I ask, "If my heart isn't as strong then it's feeding off me. If I drink every fifteen minutes and get the transfusions, I should be fine."

"Looks like we're not going to school for a while," Emmett says.

"Li," Jake says, "You know how I told you werewolves imprint?" I nod in response, "Well, I found her in Black Diamond. Her name is Crissy, she's a mechanic, reminds me of Rose and you put together," he finishes. Rose and I look at each other and laugh, we would be a weird combination.

"Ow!" I screech.

"What?" Billy, Rose, Sam, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Esme say together.

"That hurt!" I complain looking at my abdomen, in the past few hours it's grow several inches, "Quit growing you two! I can feel you feeding now!"

They look at me like I'm crazy and they run around making beds, getting blood and monitors and books. The Natives go into the stocked kitchen for me and find me some 'known' soothers for pregnant women. Few minutes later I'm lying in my room with watch dogs, all types of food, blood, family, friends and monitors. I don't know what to say when the I.V. is put into my arm, but the blood is pumped into me and I'm drinking some as well.

Billy, Sam and Jake are sitting on the bed while the others are in their wolf forms waiting until they are called into action. My whole family leaves to go hunting, leaving me with them, "Li, we could kill them," Sam reasons.

"I know, but how would you unless they are born first?" I ask, "Abortion won't work, but I do want to have a family, but I didn't expect it to be this soon, or changed while I'm still so young."

Everyone sighs, the wolves howl with despair and my children wiggle around, _'Are you two playing? You know this makes me uncomfortable right? Or do you just want to suck me dry, let me die so you two can survive? I don't care if I die for you two; I just pray that you two don't turn out bad.'_

_'Momma,' _a male voice says, _'We don't mean to hurt you. We'll try to make this comfortable for you.'_

_'We'll try to be good Momma,' _a female voice adds, _'We don't mean it. We want to be a family with Daddy and you, please try to survive this so we can be a big family, Momma.'_

I'm shocked that they are using my gifts; maybe they'll be born with them. They keep talking to me asking me all types of questions, saying they want me to tell so they don't use the gifts, asking me about my family, how I met their father, why I wasn't still with my birthparents, what everyone looks like, what I look like, all types of questions about the world.

"I've answered all your questions the best I can… anything else?" I ask them, causing the others in the room to look at me.

_'You said you sing,' _they both say in unison, _'can you sing to us?'_

"Sure," I say.

"Who you talkin' to Li?" Paul asks. He transformed back and is now naked and standing close to me.

"My children," I reply, "Now me and their father have to pick out names. I'm a mother of twins! A girl and a boy!"

They all look at me. Jacob puts his hand on my stomach and says, "You two are lucky to have such a wonderful mother. Though I wish you had a different father, everyone will treat you with the love we hold for your mother, whether or not she is alive after she has you," The two squirm in response causing him to laugh, "You two should stop moving if you want her to feel any comfort tonight. Li I'll get you more blood."

"I'll put a new transfusion bag on," Billy says.

Paul sits down next to me and pulls me over so that I'm leaning on him. As I start singing he puts his hand on my stomach,

"Come little ones

Let the night fly by

Let the earth below be still

Come little ones

The sun burns high in the sky

Let's play in its warmth

The moon shines to guide us

The wind blows to carry us

The water flows to bring us hope of tomorrow

Come little ones

Let the earth be your playground

Let the stars be your guide

Let the heavens above hold you tight

Come little ones

Love is close to finding you

Family is here for you

Friends are there to bring you home

The moon shines to guide us

The wind blows to carry us

The water flows to bring us hope of tomorrow

Come little ones

Let your heart be full

Let tears never shed your eyes

Let life never pass you by

Come little ones

Someday you'll understand

Someday when you find them

Someday day when you're ready

Someday little ones

You'll sing to them

You'll sing this song

You'll sing

You'll see

Little ones

You'll see," I end on the final note and hold it for a minute.

Paul pulls me on his lap, seeing that sometime during this song I had started crying. The children had gone to sleep when I started the second verse, but I still found it necessary to finish my grandmother's song. She died after singing it to me the very first time. Doctors said it was from a heart attack, old age, but it doesn't make it any less painful to think about. I drink four more glasses of blood and my transfusions are changed several times.

Paul doesn't stop rubbing me stomach, he has never liked me nor been this close to me before, maybe he feels his blood singing for my daughter to be born. I'm happy he will find his imprint in my child, but getting over who she will be will have another story behind it. Paul's body is hotter than it was a second ago, meaning that my family must be back.

"How's everything?" Carlisle asks walking in.

"Good," Billy says, "She sung to the kids, they talked, taking after their mother, and Paul seems infatuated with her stomach."

"I think my daughter is his imprint," I reply with a smile. Jasper walks in and glares at him, but Paul's only paying attention to my growing stomach.

I sigh as Paul gets up and turns back into a wolf and lies at the foot of the bed, "Getting comfortable on my bed mutt?" Jasper asks, Paul's pure silver grey wolf with brown paws and muzzle chuckles and nods, "Fine," Jazz takes Paul's place behind me. His calming waves hit me and the cold skin that always soothes me has me on edge.

"How was the hunt?" I ask.

"Took down three grizzlies," Jazz says holding me close, "Get some sleep Da'lin' we can talk more in the mornin'. If you want we can talk about names tomorrow too," he says making my heart leap with joy.

"Jazz, I got to talk to our children. They seem to really not want to hurt me, but don't know how to stop the feeding on me," I say.

He holds me and everyone starts asking questions. Billy, Sam, Jake and Seth answer all questions, but I'm unable to keep from falling to sleep as Billy sings my grandmother's song to them so they know what they are talking about when they ask 'What song?'

Jasper holds me close as I fall. He sends waves of peace, love and serenity to me so I fall asleep faster… it works. I drift off to a peaceful sleep, until I start to dream.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The song is my own, but if you find one very close to it please tell me so I can give the people their credit! Yes Paul will imprint on the child, but I'm unsure if I want to make the male twin able to conceive… I'll figure it out, but we'll see. Please review. **


	11. Limbo

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Eleven- Limbo**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**FYI:**

**All reviews welcome… even the ones that say they hate it. **

**Jasper x Leanna**

-Leanna's POV-

_He holds me and everyone starts asking questions. Billy, Sam, Jake and Seth answer all questions, but I'm unable to keep from falling to sleep as Billy sings my grandmother's song to them so they know what they are talking about when they ask 'What song?'_

_Jasper holds me close as I fall. He sends waves of peace, love and serenity to me so I fall asleep faster… it works. I drift off to a peaceful sleep, until I start to dream._

I don't know how long I've been asleep, but it seems like forever. I think once my eyes closed and I'm asleep I started to dream;

-Dream Scene-

_"You worthless pieces of shit!" I hear Jasper screaming at me and our children in my biological father's voice._

_Our children are beautiful, couldn't be older than seven, our son has his father's rich blonde hair, toned body, honey colored eyes, pale skin and sharp facial structures, as for our daughter… she has my blue-green eyes, lightly tanned skin, light brown hair her father's sharp features and toned body, "Papa, you're crazy!" my son says in Nate, my older dead brother's voice, "Momma and Dea didn't do anything!"_

_"Shut up Eros!" Jasper screams at our son._

_"Jasper! I swear to god if you harm my children I'll kill you!" I scream in my mother's voice, well the voice she had before my father killed my best friend and brother, because he wouldn't 'see reason' about the weaker sex._

_"Woman I swear to god," I hear him scream._

_Jasper hits me, sending me flying across the room, I hear my children scream as they come together for comfort they could only find in each other, "Momma!" Dea yells._

_I look at Eros and he nods, taking the older brother roll, running as fast as he can with his sister in his arms. Nate did that to me, this is the night he died I'm dreaming about, but I'm putting it out as my own family, "Dea, I got you, close your eyes and listen to my voice," he says running from the scene that is unfolding._

_"You little bitch! You should have died giving birth to my children, but you survived!" he screams, he walks closer and once in front of me, he kicks me, over and over again, "You put this upon yourself! I swear to god, if you would have just died the kids and I would be a lot happier without you!"_

_"Please, what happened to my Jasper?" I ask, dry-sobbing, "What did I do Jazz?"_

_He kept swearing, cursing my name, cursing how I pushed him to this, that now he was going to have to 'teach' our kids to respect their father._

_I see my kids, though they are not there, but very far from their deranged father, their eyes full of tears. Though I know this a dream, it feels all too real._

-Dream Ends-

I awake and everyone is looking at me like I grew a third head, which I might have done overnight since my stomach now looks like a woman in their second trimester, "What?"

"Li, you were thrown across the room by nothing, crying and calling out to Dea and Eros in your sleep," Sam, the ever so blunt, says, "And really calling out to this guy named Nate… who's Nate?"

"Yeah, well, can we not talk about it," I ask as more of a statement.

"I already told them Li," Edward says.

"What!?" I scream, causing my children to stir, "You had no right!"

"Li, why were you dreaming about you old family in our liking?" Emmett asks.

"I have no idea," I whisper, "I wasn't thinking about them, I was just thinking about my kids and I don't know how it got to, well, you know."

"I think I know why," Jasper says, "You had a bad experience with your family and you are just seeing one possibility of our family."

"Yes, but that doesn't tell us who Nate is," Alice says with a hiss, "I swear if you cheated on Jasper or dated someone without our knowledge I swear I'll kill you."

Everyone starts yelling, giving out possible explanations on who the possible male could be, "SHUT UP!" I scream, with Rose and Esme to boost, but I'm the only one who continues, "NATE WAS AND IS MY BIG BROTHER! MY FATHER KILLED HIM, OKAY?! AFTER HE LOST HIS JOB AS AN ACCOUNTANT HE BLAMED MY MOM AND I, MAKING NATE GO ON THE DEFENCIVE FOR US! MY FATHER KILLED HIM FOR PROTECTING ME AND NOT AGREEING THAT WOMEN ARE THE CAUSE OF ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS THAT HAPPEN IN THE WORLD! NATE HID ME THE BEST HE COULD, BUT HE SUFFERED FOR IT! NOW WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP! ALICE I SWEAR TO GOD! YOU WOULD THINK YOU WOULDN'T BE THE ONE TO JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS, BUT GOD DAMN FOR SOMEONE WHO CAN SEE THE FUTURE YOU ARE SO FUCKING OBLIVIANT TO SOMEONE'S PAST! YOU WOULD THINK EDWARD WOULD BE LIKE THIS, NOT THE ONE EVERYONE RELIES ON, NOT THE ONE EVERYONE LOVES! NOW BACK THE FUCK OFF MY CASE YOU BITCH!"

Everyone looks at me like I have yet again grown another head. My children are stirring and don't feel too happy. I try to calm them, doing everything I can think of, but nothing seems to work. Jasper keeps everyone away, but Paul doesn't take too kindly to it.

Paul is back in his naked, human form and crawls to my side. Once he is laying on the pillow to my left he puts his hand on my stomach, "Little ones, you're hurting your mother, settle down," they settle at once and start apologizing to me.

_"Sorry Momma," _they say in unison, but my son continues_, "We just don't like it when you're upset."_

_"Momma," _my daughter says_, "we want you to be happy, please don't be upset."_

"Okay, okay," I say with a smile.

Edward explains what just happened and they again see me with another head. How many does that make now? Five? Alice leaves the room and no one, not even Edward goes after her. I look at Jazz and he grabs my hand, "It's gonna be a'ight," he says with a light smile.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't still be upset that I had that dream," I reply.

Our children are trying to get comfortable, making me move to accommodate the three of us, but something's off, "Li, I'm going to get the birthing room, well, my office, ready for when you give birth," Carlisle says, "Billy, just keep feeding the transfusion machine and refilling her glass when needed, okay?"

"Alright," Billy says in response.

My family leaves to go it everything cleared and everything put in, which shouldn't take longer than an hour with all of them, but I don't know. Jasper stays behind and keeps my unsteady emotions in check. Every so often I cry, scream, laugh or something without notice and Jasper would level out my emotions. Everyone is worried, but I'm not, my children are feeding, but I can't feel the pull anymore.

Every so often, when my children drink more than before or the transfusion machine isn't stocked within thirty seconds, I see a dim light appears in front of me and I hear Nate's voice. Once I hear it, though, my children stop drinking and the machine is refilled, then they drink again. Every time Nate comes his voice is distant, yet full of love, always saying the same thing, that he is sorry he couldn't protect me, that we will meet again, that he's always with me. This time though it's different, my children don't realize how much they've consumed and I blackout.

-The Inbetween-

"Hey Li," a lightly tanned, tall young man says. His eyes are a deep brown, his hair a dark honey color, his shirtless form shows off his incredibly defined muscles and his smile shows off perfectly white, straight teeth.

"Do I know you?" I say confused, I look down and I see I am no longer pregnant; I want to scream where my children are when the man holds his hand up.

"Relax Li," he says, "You don't remember me right?" I nod, "You don't remember my voice?" now I'm confused, "It's me Li-Li," only Nate ever called me that, "It's Na-i."

"Nate?" I say in disbelief, but when he shows me his self-done tattoo of a Chimera on her right arm and a Nine-tail Fox on the other, I know it could only be my brother, "NATE!"

"Li-Li, so you finally see that it's me," he laughs as I run into his arms, "I see that you are giving me a niece and a nephew."

"Nate, how is this possible?" I ask nuzzling into the all-to familiar chest that comforted me every time our parents fought.

"Well, your children are drinking and you're not getting enough blood into you," he says stroking my head, "so you blacked out and are now in the 'inbetween'."

"Inbetween?"

"Yeah, you know when you meditated and you came here and seen me?" I nod, "Well, it wasn't your imagination; you came to the inbetween and communicated with the departed."

"You mean that this is limbo?" I ask.

"Kinda," he says, "I've never left you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," I say, "I wish you could meet the Cullen's."

"I know, I've never left your side and I know how highly they think of you," he says pulling away, "I promised you before dad got me that I would always be with you, I have kept that promise."

"I know," I say looking into his loving eyes, "Luz never did get over you."

"I know, but she found someone, I saw," he says with a smile, "she even has a son named after me."

"I wish I could do a role reverse sometimes," I say, "or at least be together again."

"I know, but I think in the end we know this is for the best," Nate says with small smile, "You would never have survived your new family otherwise."

"I guess."

"You should get back sissy," he says, a single tear running down his cheek, "This may be limbo, but you stay here any longer you won't get to go back."  
"Alright," I say, "Once last hug?"

"Sure," he says. When our arms join and a warm hug is exchanged is when I finally leave.

-Reality-

"LEANNA!" I hear Jasper scream.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT'S WRONG?!" I scream back in a panic, not realizing what happened.

Everyone lets go of a long held breath, "You've been out for about two and a half hours," Carlisle says while giving me a check-up.

"Umm," Jasper says, "You were talking to what seemed like another person."

"It's not uncommon for a dream to seem so real," Paul says.

"Shut it, mutt," Edward says.

"Will y'all shut up!" I growl, but then I scream.

I look at my stomach and it looks like it would in a third trimester. I can see the movements more clearly, my stomach is pushed at a weird angle, hands, feet, everything was pushing on me, "WE NEED TO GET THEM OUT!" Jasper screams, "I CAN'T LOOSE HER!"

Suddenly my back is in my mates arms and my lower in Paul's, both refusing to let anyone else touch me. Once on the white bed both my hands are entrapped in theirs, "Li," Carlisle says, "I need you to spread your legs and put them on the pegs, here" he says pointing, he calls Rose over and tells her to get warm water and a soft cloth to pat on my face to help me relax, "Now Li, I need you to push," I do and he calls out that he sees the head of one, on the first go? That is weird, maybe they just really want out, "Now breathe, count to five then push again," I do this multiple times until my son is out.

"Okay," Paul says, "One more, you got this, Leanna, you can do this," I hear his thoughts _'Please bring my mate to me, Li. Please don't die without bringing her here.'_

"Jazz, what do you want to name your son?" Emmett asks, Rose is telling me I'm doing find and nothing is going to go wrong.

I'm starting to fade in and out of conciseness and I felt cold hands reach my face and pat it hard enough to wake me. I hear Jasper say the name he wants for our son, "Li said the name Eros in her dream, I think that would be a perfect fit," holding him Eros starts to drift into a light slumber.

"Li!" Paul screams, bringing Jasper back to me, placing our son in Emmett's arms, "Please, stay with us!"

That's the last thing I hear before a high soprano scream erupts, Jasper names the second name I spoke of, Dea. I black out then, my pain disappears, and I feel as though I am floating. I still hear voices, but they're muffled, like talking through a pillow or a thick concrete wall. I feel bliss in this darkness, darkness with a small, single light very far away.

Maybe this is my hell, being alone, feeling absolutely nothing. I don't know if I will ever awake, or see my brother again, but I could handle it, if only I got to hold my twins, my babies, my son and daughter. If I could only be with my mate, my love, my Jasper.

I feel tears forming, but they won't fall. I scream, but the sound won't escape my mouth. I try to move my limbs, but they refuse to move. I lay still, feeling blood leave my body, though I can't see it, I know it is from my physical body. My strength is slowly leaving, I know I will die soon and leave my mind for limbo, but a part of me still wants to believe that I could still be turned with this small amount of blood and weak heartbeat.

I know I still have a chance, but with the light in the distance ever so slowly growing, I know it is only a matter of time before limbo appeared and I was judged to my eternal fate, 'Heaven' or 'Hell'. I float, and will continue floating until I am either awoken, or fount in a court in limbo.

**Hope you all enjoyed! For people who have never experienced a near death experience Limbo is the perfect place where you wait for judgment if you are close to death, so you wait until you are awoken or die. **


	12. The Waiting Game

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Twelve- Waiting Game**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**FYI:**

**All reviews welcome… even the ones that say they hate it. **

**Jasper x Leanna**

-Paul's POV-

_'I have her. I have my mate, my life, my world. She's perfect, not one moment could compare to this. I heard stories from Sam and Jake, but stories don't compare to the real thing,' _I think as she comes out of the womb. I would have preferred that the leech doctor would not have been the one to hold her first, but, as he and her leech father named her Dea, once I see her skin I fall to my knees.

The blonde leech, Rose I think, screams, breaking us all from their attention, "LI! COME ON! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! JASPER!"

The father of my mate rushes over, we all hear her faint beating heart and he starts to panic, "Li, Li? Wake up Da'lin'," he whispers, "Carlisle, we, I need to change her before it's too late."

The father leech places a hand on his shoulder and nods with his support. The mother leech hands him a long syringe, which he fills with his venom. Stabbing her in the heart with the needle, he presses the venom into her slow heart. After disposing of said syringe he bites her, all over her body for more venom, both sides of the neck, wrists, forearms, legs, biceps, triceps, etc. Though leeches can't cry, if this one could he would probably be balling. I don't hear any difference; she is still losing blood in a profound manner. The short leech finally returns with a smile on her face that is almost untraceable. Her eyes look at her mate, then to my mate's father, though I can't read minds I can make a great guess on to what she's thinking. She knew this would happen, that she might not make the transformation, that since both our kinds feel the same about losing our mate, she probably saw both parents not surviving and her and her mate raising their son.

I growl, making everyone else look at me with horror, "She WILL make it," I say lowly at her, "She WILL survive for her twins."

I get confused glances, Edward looks at me with an approving look, though to everyone else it looks like a death glare, but the hate isn't truly in it, "What?" she looks at me with a hint of anger.

"Wipe that smile off your face leech," I growl, "Li aint dead yet."

"PAUL!" Billy yells, "BE POLITE!"

"She smiled a little when she saw the scene in front of her when she walked in," I growl.

She has nothing to say, everyone looks at her, at her mate and he nods, Rose, Esme, Emmett and Jasper growl, "Get. Out."

Her smile is gone and she runs from the scene. Edward stays, though I see that it pains him to do so. He apologizes after several minutes and runs after her. Everyone nods my way in thanks, though I was the only one still paranoid about this family, I drop it once the two are gone. I walk over to the new father, "May I hold my mate?" I ask with a little authority and a little shyness.

"You ever hurt her," he growls, "even the smallest wound, you will be dead, understood?"

"Yes, sir," I say as he hands me the most beautiful baby girl.

Li's heart slows, along with the bleeding, which on occasion is not a good thing, but we don't know if she will change, so it's like a coin toss in the air; heads- she is turned, tails- she never wakes up. The family walks over, Jasper dry-sobbing, Esme and Rose begging her to wake up, Carlisle praying and Emmett is comforting his so-called brother. The pack members walk over too, doing much of the same thing. Sam and Jake comforting the others who are weeping, they love this girl as though she were one of us, Billy is praying with Carlisle and I am hoping that her children do not grow up without a mother.

Jake is holding Eros, but reluctantly puts him over his mother's chest, "Paul, I think it's a good idea that we let Dea lay on her mother, connect with her before her heart stops one way or another, to feel her warmth."

I nod and place Dea next to her brother, they do the one thing I would never expect, they bite her. She isn't aware, but I think they are trying to bring their mother back, she gave them life and now are trying to bring her back to us, to them. Their eyes aren't open yet, but it seems as though they can see, they look around and lay back on their mom, but nothing has changed. While the others beg, cry and pray, I am listening to her heartbeat, though I am not okay with her being a leech, I would be happy if they could be together.

"Li," Billy says, "You and Jasper have made some beautiful kids. Please come back and see them, come back to us in one piece."

No one talks, but the crying, praying and comforting is still going on. We are all listening for her heartbeat, Jasper is waiting for the pain that is supposed to come with the changing, but nothing has happened yet. Given that it has only been three hours, we thought something would have happened by now, but we were wrong. The leeches said that it only took about four hours, but people are different, the full transition takes about three days though. We all know now that if she hasn't come back in seven days, then she was never waking up.

My heart breaks more when Eros bites her again, but again nothing happens. I look at everyone, my people are tired from crying and the Cullen's are holding one another. All except Jasper and I are sitting away from the bed, we are both waiting, wanting to be the first to help her is Jasper and I want to get the kids away if she jumps up. She looks like she will awake any moment, but nothing seems to be coming along as we all suspected. Now all we can do is play the waiting game.

**Thanks for reading! I know this is REALLY short, but it makes a point I think. Please review… Hasta Luego!**


	13. I Was Wrong

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Thirteen- I Was Wrong**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**FYI:**

**All reviews welcome… even the ones that say they hate it. **

**Jasper x Leanna**

**-Alice's POV-**

'_How could I have let that mutt see it?! I thought I did good, my own family didn't even notice until he saw! Almost! Almost had that child! Eros would have been our son! I saw her not surviving, Jasper going to the Volturi, them refusing to kill him on a whim, then him exposing us the easiest way possible, walking into the sun during the festival. I saw it!_'

_On the other hand I didn't see the brat having a sister or the wolves being there either. I thought I could avoid it! If she was only more antisocial, not making friends and going on trips to the reserve! Damn her! If only I could have had that Swan girl attacked by Jasper! Li always believed me when I told her that Jazz was a loose cannon when it came to blood._'

_If only I had gotten her away when she was aware she was pregnant, but no, she couldn't. I saw me killing her, letting her bleed out after the first was out, not letting the twin survive. I saw it, I saw me lying to the family, Jasper losing it, Edward and I raising him to be a king, not some normal, average Joe, but someone everyone envied._'

"How did this happen?" I whisper aloud.

"I don't know Alice," I hear Edward say scaring me, "I heard your thoughts, so don't try to deny it. How could you?"

"I think it's for the best," I say pleading, playing my happy version of Eros with us, though it is actually him with Jazz and Li with his sister, "Look at this vision of the three of them," I say showing him as a vindictive man and woman with his real parents, though it is really with us.

"They are false!" he screams, "You think I would let that happen! Them growing up like that? I would never raise Jazz's children? I would make him stay with them! He promised her he wouldn't do that!"

I laugh, "He could never be trusted! He will go back to his natural diet and kill people! Teaching them to be monsters!"

"He is still our brother Al!" He yells back.

We continue like this on into the night, the moon is high before I finally break, "If you love this family so much I'll give you a choice," I say, no emotion, no tone and not real expression on my face, just talking, "You can choose the Cullen's or me, your _mate_."

He is quiet, his face stuck on shock, I know I threw that at him, knowing that he would call me out, but it is still a decision that we all would have a problem with, "Alice, when did you become so shallow? How could you ask that of me? You really want me to choose?" I nod, "Fine, but first, I don't feel the pull to you as my mate Al, I feel it towards Isabella Swan," not feel it? "I choose my family over someone so self-absorbed."

"If you didn't feel it," I say in a small voice, with a dumb-founded face to boost, "then, why did you stay with me?"

"Because I wanted to feel the same way towards you, but I guess love just wasn't meant to go our way. I thought we could get past it," he says, turns, and then runs back to the house.

I'm flabbergasted, once out of ear-shot I sigh, "Now to dispose of this Swan slut and get my man back."

I look into Edward's future with me in it and I see us being unhappy and bitter, but seeing him with Swan, I see him with a family of his own and both Swan and Li survive the transformation. I sigh, maybe I should let it go, but then I look into my future and see that my future doesn't exist without Leanna's survival, since Ed tells everyone about what happened and Jazz, Rose, and Em have a great pleasure in killing me.

"That fucking bitch!" I scream, "Everything would have been perfect! I sat and waited with these people! Denying my natural prey! I hope she dies! She ruined everything! She shouldn't be blessed! She should have been my prey that day! I can't believe I let this go on! God damn it!"

I cuss and scream at the heavens above, wishing that fucking family to the darkest pits of hell. I want to kill them, for denying me humans, for bringing that slut into the family, for Edward playing me, and for those mutts. If the one wasn't so damned observant and paranoid, I would have gotten the most powerful child in the world!

"That fucking mutt," I growl, "I should have seen, but no, I was too happy about the vision from the day we got her that I didn't check for changes along the way. How could I be so stupid?"

The scent of a human is in the air, and I waste no time in the pursuit of them. I remember how long it took for my eyes to go from the dark red color to honey, six long, agonizing months. The taste of animals still play on my tongue, it's sickening, but just remembering what human blood tastes like kept me from going insane.

Three young, unsuspecting males are backpacking up the beaten path to the campsite three miles ahead. This is bear country, so, if I play it right, I can make it look like bears came and ate them. I can picture myself tearing them apart, spreading the blood around, until a bear really does come and takes on the rest of the work. I run up behind them, breaking each neck in under a second, no time to scream. Though I like to play with my food, I just want the blood in my mouth before I go insane. I have been waiting for this for years, years upon years.

I go to my first kill; digging out his wallet I see that his name is Gregory Williams. According to this he just turned twenty-one and I guess this was his birthday present from the guys. Apparently he was going to be an organ donor, but with what I'm about to do, there will be nothing left. Scattering the contents of his wallet like a bear might, I take a good look at my prey. He has black hair, well-built and looks like he could be a sports player; soccer or football, his eyes are still open, but I pay little attention. He is wearing torn jeans, a ripped short-sleeve shirt and new tennis shoes.

I pick up the body and take a bite on his collar bone. The blood pulls in my mouth, causing me to hum with delight. I want to drain him, leave nothing left in his system, but if I do then the bear wouldn't get blamed. After I am done with him, leaving some delicious left in his system, I tear his limbs from his body, the sound of the bones popping from their sockets, _Cra-POP_, I know he can still feel it; the broken neck just immobilizes them, yet still leaves them aware. I wish he would have screamed; would have made me feel better, or at least make it a better feed.

I do the same with the other two, Mark, the eldest of the group and the one I thought was the most handsome, and Philip, the youngest and the thinnest of the group, maybe a book-worm. I finished with Mark, I was happy when he whimpered, but what made me laugh on his throat and smile widely when I was done, was his scream. It sounded like a roaring waterfall, definitely a singer by the sound, a bass by his depth and loud! I hate to waste such a voice, but just a case of wrong place, wrong time for the poor bastard.

I feel stronger, faster, the world seems clearer. I laugh with delight at the sensation and the broken carcasses scattered across the land. I run to the town closest to my location and go to the closest club and dance the night away, flirting with both guys and girls alike.

**I hope you like this side of Alice because you will see her again. Please review.**


	14. Floating

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Thirteen- Floating**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**FYI:**

**All reviews welcome… even the ones that say they hate it. **

**Jasper x Leanna**

**-Leanna's POV-**

"I'm floating,

Floating in the dark abyss,

Will I wake?

Will I move on?

What should I do?

Until I see light

I will float,

Floating into forever,

I will lay here,

I will stay here,

I will be her,

Until the day I wake,

I'm floating,

Floating in the dark abyss,

Will I wake?

Will I move on?

What should I do?

Until I see light

I will float,

Floating into forever,

My voice will not waver,

My voice will stay strong,

My voice will last,

Though my body will not,

I will sing until I have to go,

I'm floating,

Floating in the dark abyss,

Will I wake?

Will I move on?

What should I do?

Until I see light

I will float,

Floating into forever,

I have to go,

I'll go on and on,

I will keep going,

I will stay,

I will float,

Here,

I'm floating,

Floating in the dark abyss,

Will I wake?

Will I move on?

What should I do?

Until I see light

I will float,

Floating into forever,

Floating into forever,

Into forever,

Forever"

I sigh, I have sung this song and a variation of it a hundred times, but singing keeps me preoccupied and keeps my mind off the feeling of loneliness I feel right now. I want to see my kids, but I know that won't happen here, in the darkness, in this place.

I replay my dream, well at least the picture like images of their faces, "I wonder if I will ever see you two," I say, tears threatening to fall, "Jasper, please, don't do anything stupid, keep them safe," I start to remember memories of my family.

I remember Rose teaching me how to fix and recalibrate a car and its internal bits and pieces. I hear her laugh as I fucked up the engine, though it was my first time it still hurt that I fucked up. I watched her do it a thousand times, but I still fucked up. I didn't know that she did it wrong the times I watched, but she said it was a test to see if I was really paying attention, I made the same mistake she showed me. I was happy that she tested me that way, but I couldn't believe that she didn't trust me to pay attention. That is still one of my favorite memories from her; I was about nine at the time.

I switch over to Esme; she taught me how to cook. I can hear her telling me what I'm doing wrong, but helping me learn by standing behind me, showing me by doing with me. I remember her smile when she came home and smelled the cookies she taught me how to make weeks before. Her smile could light up the room, but only when she really meant it, not when she plastered one on, though that on still made the room brighten, but only slightly. She loved to cook, probably still does, though she doesn't need to. That was our bonding time, always cooking, baking or doing something in the kitchen.

Then there is Emmett; he taught me how to take a hit, fight, play rough, sports and video games. We would go out and wrestle, have fist fights, play football and other sports. He laughed when I beat him in football, I tackled him to the ground, and I used their abilities, though in my own way; metal and rock as the skin and my other elemental powers for speed. He was sore afterwards, but was happy that I was getting on his level. He always did something to make me laugh, but I would send his witty remarks right back to him, making the others laugh. I miss our remarks, making fun of everyone and everything in a lighthearted way.

Carlisle would always make me feel good about whatever was going on, making me feel like I was one of the family. He would never leave me alone when they hunted, though Alice never stayed with me, Carlisle would stay most of the time, then leave after someone came back. He would always scold me for whatever Em and I did or school or friend choice or a guy that I liked or family values, but that was just him. He never let me go too extreme, but still gave me freedom. That's what I like about him; close enough to be like a father, but far away enough to let one learn from their own mistakes.

Coming next to mind is Eddie; he taught, well enhanced, my musical range, teaching me to play multiple instruments and plays scales, every time I go a step higher than before. He would sing with me, play while I sing and vice versa. I never really connected with his mate, but I could see that he wasn't fully in it. He would race me to places; take me hunting the human way; gun, bow or fishing. He said that they were going to leave me in the woods, in a secluded area, with just a cabin, utensils, bedding, and hunting equipment, but it never happened. We had a good laugh about it after I told everyone, making Esme, Rose and Jazz yell at him about it. We still laugh about it, even though it happened three years ago.

Jasper was always watching me, smiling and laughing with and at me for one reason or another, but never getting to close until I would go to sleep on a part of his upper body. I always felt safe and secure with him, but I wish I could have found out sooner that we were mates so I could have done something sooner, maybe saw the signs. The memory that comes to mind when I think of him is the night where he first told me I was safe with him, the fire in his eyes, the tone of voice that told me he was telling the truth, the trust I had in him. I fell for him then, but in a way that was something that I needed from my mother, what I lost when Nate died, someone who really, truly cares.

Alice, on the other hand, never tried like the others, we never connected. I always saw the glare, felt the discontent she had with me being there, the forceful way she tried to talk nice to me and be nice, and the way that she smirked when I felt like I was going to be beat. I still don't understand, but I have no happy memories with her, every time we were together someone else was there with us. I hate that she hates me, if I only knew how to make her like me… I would do anything to make her like me.

Nothing more of my family comes to mind, but I do think of my friends and reservation family. The cookouts, the beach, the campfires, and the way we were more like a normal family, but I wouldn't change mine for the world. They always treated me right, even after they transformed, but they did make me take a shower when I got on the reserve and wear their clothes while there. My friends from school didn't understand, but the reserve kids and I did. I would cook for them, learn their ways and their stories, sing, and just have some fun. The way we interact was great, but Paul was always in the background, I always tried to include him, but he never did. I love them like family and they feel the same, nothing will change that.

The reminiscing ends and I start singing again, "Day time,

Night time,

The sun rises,

The sun falls,

Floating in space,

Not knowing when,

I'll see the sun again,

I'll lay here,

Waiting for light,

Waiting for days,

To turn to night,

Floating in space,

Not knowing when,

I'll see the sun again,

I'll lay here,

Floating in space,

The darkest abyss,

The days blur together,

The sun doesn't set,

The sun doesn't rise,

Floating in space,

Not knowing when,

I'll see the sun again,

I'll lay here,

Watching the world,

Pass me by,

Laying here,

Has opened my eyes,

Floating in space,

Not knowing when,

I'll see the sun again,

I'll lay here,

I'll lay here,

Waiting for the light,

Watching for the sun,

I'll lay here,

Lay right here,

Right here,

Here."

I thought of my life, family, friends and my children again, but this time I pay closer attention to their faces and emotions. Everyone looked as though they were happy I was there, but I know that everything changed drastically for them with me around and not all were thrilled. When it came to Rose she always looked happy, but her emotions were fully of worry; Emmett, well, every emotion was written on his face, he's an open-book; Edward seemed to always force a happy face and his emotions matched the force, he always resented something, but I still don't know since I never used his gift to figure it out; Esme and Carlisle were always genuinely happy I was there, never forced to feel it or look it; Jasper always hid from me, but when he didn't hide, he was always smiling, laughing, but the best part was that he was just like Esme and Carlisle, it was never forced; Alice, well, she always forced the happy looks, but the emotions were pure anger and resentment. I love them all, but the feeling of being a burden on some of them makes me feel sick.

I have to stay here until something happens, but whatever it is either way I will feel some type of contentment. I turn my head, but this small action causes my whole body to start going in circles. I get dizzy and turn my head straight, thankfully this makes me stop. I want to go home, whether that is with my brother or my mate and children; I want to be in some type of light. I'm tired of being here, not knowing where here is and having no one to explain this to me.

I have to kill time, somehow, but the only way is by singing or reminiscing or thinking about my multiple future lives. I wish I could see further, but since one is beyond the light I can't see further than the light consuming me, making me feel warmth. I see me with my children, Jasper and the rest of the family, but Alice isn't there, but Isabella Swan is. I don't go further, not wanting to see anything more; the last image I want with my gift is my family and I at the park, playing with the kids.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	15. Screams

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Fourteen- Screams**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**FYI:**

**All reviews welcome… even the ones that say they hate it. **

**Jasper x Leanna**

**-Rose's POV-**

We are all passing the children around, we took them off their mother to feed them, and they are refusing blood, but are taking normal milk. I have hold of Dea at the moment and she looks exactly like her mother, but with more definition like her father. I desperately want a child of my own, but I know that ship has sailed and would never be returning.

Jasper looks at me, a smile playing on his lips, "If I do something stupid Rose," he says loud enough for us to hear, and not a decibel higher, "You and Em have my blessing to raise one as your own and the same to Carlisle and Esme with the other, but they will still remain twins and equals."

My heart melts as I look down at the child in my arms, "Thank you Jazz, but Li is going to wake up."

"Well, still, Esme," he says, "Esme and Carlisle are the god-parents of Eros and you and Em are the god-parents of Dea."

"Oh, thank you," Esme whispers with a giant grin.

I can't speak, but Paul growls, "Don't worry Paul," Em says, "You can see still see her and what not."

He isn't very happy, but doesn't say anything. I look away towards Li, she hasn't moved, screamed, nothing. Her breathing and heartbeat has changed, they're quicker, but nothing indicates that the venom is taking any affect. Her blood is leaving her body slower now, but that could be a number of reasons; the venom, almost no blood left or clotting. I walk over to her, though Jasper growls, and grip her hand.

"Don't you touch her!" Jazz hisses.

"Relax," I say, "Li, please, wake up. We need you, think of your kids, you have to pull through for them."

No one knows what to do or say, but they all know that we need to do something, "I swear," Edward says walking in, "if she doesn't wake up we need to hunt Alice and kill her!"

"What happened?" Jacob asks, putting his hands up.

"She never liked Li," I say, "she always hated her."

"She was buying her time, waiting for her to die from this pregnancy, then raise Eros as our own," he says with a grimace, "Make him into a weapon, a 'king' as she called it."

Everyone, especially Jasper, is livid, "WHAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER? WHAT DID SHE PLAN TO DO WITH HER?"

"She was planning to kidnap her before she gave birth, get Eros out and have Dea and her both die before we could get to them," he says in a whisper.

Jasper and I are outraged, Emmett and Paul are holding me and Dea, and making sure I don't do something stupid. The rest of the family and the pack are holding Jasper back from attacking our brother. Eros is in his god-father's arms, crying. Once the sound of crying reaches Dea's ears, she starts crying too. Everyone stops to comfort the children, Jasper is still wary of Eddie's presence, but doesn't do anything more to attack him.

Jasper grabs both children and sits in the rocking chair and starts to sing an old song that must be from his childhood, "Dream, Dream, Sweet Dreams,

Though our skin is different,

Though our tongues are tied,

Though we differ in things alike,"

_This must be a song his slave sang to him at night,_

"We belong in the same world,

We belong in the same time,

We belong to god,

A war is starting,

To take us to the grave,

Just remember little ones,

The light will show the way,

We are in this world for love,

We are in this world for life,

One day you'll find,

What was meant to be,

Forever yours,

We belong in the same world,

We belong in the same time,

We belong to god,

A war is starting,

To take us to the grave,

Just remember little ones,

The light will show the way,

Fight for what you think is right,

Fight for others right to be here,

Don't go for yourself,

Family is everything,

Go to sleep,

Dream a dream,

Sleep the night away,

We belong in the same world,

We belong in the same time,

We belong to god,

A war is starting,

To take us to the grave,

Just remember little ones,

The light will show the way,

Sleep the night away."

Everyone is looking at him like he grew a second head, "Jazz," Em says, "when did you learn to sing?"

"My nanny, well my mother's slave, would take care of me as she looked after the rest of the slaves in our care," he says, "She was my mom because she always took care of me, but my mother was still my mother. She sang to me every night, this was the final song she sang before the war started, and that day was when my father killed all our slaves, even our favorites. His words were, 'If they want freedom, they will be free of this world,' and then he left for the war. I left later, but not for reasons most people know, because I didn't want others to kill people who didn't do anything."

We are all silent, Li probably didn't know that part either, "Well," Edward says, "we shouldn't have given Alice a blind eye and I personally apologize for not realizing that she was lying about your control."

Just a nod his way was his only acknowledgement. We all focus on either the children or their mother. Edward walks over towards Li, but something we all don't see coming happens, she screams.

"What did you do?" we all hiss, but her screams won't subside.

The children are becoming restless, but Jazz steps in, "Stop! She's in pain! Come on we all know she's changing now! Can we please try and ease the pain!"

We stop bickering and run about the house to find things that would ease some of the pain. I remember how hard it was, how much pain I was in, but it is worth it in the end, especially now that she has people who need her.

**I think I like this part of Rose. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews welcome!**


	16. Pain

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Fifteen- Pain **

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**FYI:**

**All reviews welcome… even the ones that say they hate it. **

**Jasper x Leanna**

**-Leanna's POV-**

"Home, home, home sweet home,

When can I come home?

When can I see them?

When will this numbness end?

Whoa, whoa, whoa,

Am I coming home?

Am I-"

SCREAM! So much pain, I feel as though every bone in my body is breaking, that my skin is melting and blood is boiling hot. I think that the deity above has made judgment without my argumentative side of whatever they were saying, and now they have sent me to my personal hell.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I scream, suddenly I'm in Limbo and my brother is holding my hand.

"Li," he says calmly, "Relax, it'll take time for it to subside, but you'll be happy where you're going."

"NATE! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" I scream at my brother, tears running down my face.

"Li, they were here, but I asked them not to bring you here until now," he says wiping the tears from my face, "Zeus was livid at my request, but was granted when I told him that I could make your argument. He didn't want to turn you, but I told him about the kids, man is he a sucker for them, he granted you be with them."

"BUT THE PAIN! WHY DOES THE PAIN HAVE TO BE SO ALIVE?!" I scream.

"He wanted you to feel your reward of being with family, but he didn't word it as such," he says taking me into his arms.

"I have some water for the girl, to cool her off," I know it's one of my deities, probably Poseidon.

"Thank you Poseidon," Nate says over my screams.

"I can only help with the heat," Poseidon says, "she'll have to pray about the pain that haunts her bones."

"I know," Nate says.

"What are the names of your children, Leanna?" Poseidon asks.

"AAAAAAHHHHH," I scream, "MY DAUGHTER'S NAME IS DEA AND, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, MY SON'S NAME IS EROS!"

"Beautiful names," the deity says, "this may not be comfortable for a minute, but it will help with the burning sensation of your blood and body."

He was right, it made it worse for a minute, but after some time the only pain I had was in my bones. They keep me talking about my kids, family, old family, story behind meeting the Cullen's and what not, but nothing too personal. I scream from the sound of cracking bones and the ever painfully present burning sensation.

"Li?" Nate asks.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" is the only thing I can seem to do now, even giving birth to my kids weren't this bad… pain wise.

"My dear, you need to try and hold still," Poseidon says.

"Li, the venom in your physical body must be sculpting you into a goddess appearing young woman," Nate says, "It will be over soon."

"GOD DAMNIT!" I scream, "PLEASE! JUST KILL ME!"

They hold me down, the water still rushing on me, my body got hotter, making the water become colder. My thrashing increases as I try to break from their grips, but suddenly their grips loosen and I hear them saying, "It's time for you to take care of your family," and "I'll always be there for you," or some things on those lines.

I open my eyes and my brother and Poseidon are fading. I close my eyes for a second, opening them again, I hear people screaming my name. I sit up and look around, but everything is clearer than the worlds I lived in for a time, I don't feel the pain anymore, I see my family, my sister, brothers, parents, mate and children, I also see the pack, they smell horrid, like a bunch of wet dogs that haven't had a bath in several years.

"LI!" they all scream and I am bombarded by tons of hugs, but they aren't holding back anymore, the only way I know is because of the clarity and lack of pain I feel from all the hugs.

"You reek!" all the natives, except Billy, say with a smile on all their faces.

"Not too bad yourself," I say laughing, "God I missed you guys! How long was I out?"

"You were gone about," Paul says, counting on his fingers, "two and a half days."

"Really?" I ask shocked, "Thought it was longer."

"We were all worried as hell" Rose says giving me a hug, I look into what happened in the time I was out and I pull away from her and walk to Edward.

"Alice was going to do what!" I say with a low hiss.

"It wasn't my idea," I don't want to hurt him, but I do grab his wrists to make sure he isn't lying, he wasn't.

"You are lucky she isn't your mate, Hun, but I'm still going to protect my kids from her," I growl.

The pack is at my side, telling me that whenever I was ready to leave they would follow and help, "Li, she is still family," Carlisle says.

"She lost her role as my family when I saw Edward's memories, I will be protecting my children," I hiss, "You of all people should know what it's like to want to protect family no matter the cost. I refuse to let her live if she is planning on taking my kids from me."

"Speaking of Eros and Dea," Esme says handing them to me.

"Oh, Jasper!" I whine, making everyone tense at the sudden change in my mood, "They look so much like you!"

He walks over and hugs me, "We make some good looking kids, Da'lin'," he says smiling, looking at our family, "I'm going with her to hunt Al down, either you want to join us or not is up to you, but someone will have to stay and watch the kids, but if you all wish us to leave then my friends will have us in Texas."

"Friends?" I ask looking up at him.

"Yeah, the one I sired and the other, his mate, he sired," he says with a smile.

"Can we have names?" Paul asks, "If you're taking my mate, I want to know who she's with and where I can go see her."

"Peter and Char," he growls, "they are good people, though they hunt humans," hiss from the pack, "they only hunt people who hurt others, one way or another."

The pack growls, "People."

"Yes, but only undesirable people; drug dealers, smugglers, etc." Jasper says, "They are good people, taking down people who society says doesn't belong because of their own wrong doing."

The people around us aren't happy, but they agree that as long that there are no innocents being killed they would not hunt them. I look down onto the two sleeping bodies in my arms, the stories say that they should be growing, but they haven't, "Carlisle, how long do they sleep?"

"Why?"

"Because," I say, "I need to know if they will be growing like stories suggest or I can enroll them in school."

"About an hour," Rose answers, "Then we feed them formula, they keep turning blood away. That might explain why they are growing like humans and not like weeds."

I sigh, thanking every deity I know that I could give my kids a somewhat normal childhood, "Okay, thanks Rose."

Everyone was beaming, but then the two start crying and I run to the kitchen to give them some food, after feeding they fall right back to sleep, "You thirsty yet Li?" Emmett comes up and asks.

"Nope, I feel peachy," I say, "I don't feel anything, no burning, no thirst, nothing."

"Weird," Em replies, "Maybe this is a good thing, but you should hunt something."

"Fine," I say reluctantly giving him my kids, "anyone like to join me?" then Jasper and Edward are at my side, ready to go.

"Let's get going," they say in unison, "We won't go after Al just yet, let's get a hunt in you first."

"'Kay," I say, "Anyone hurts my kids, Paul, you are only allowed to hurt them, not kill them." we hear him laugh and we head out the large, open window.

**Hope you enjoyed, yes they will grow up as normal as you and me, but with a kick. Please review.**


	17. Hunt

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Sixteen- Hunt **

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**FYI:**

**All reviews welcome… even the ones that say they hate it. **

**Jasper x Leanna**

**-Edward's POV-**

I really fucked up, I didn't realize it soon enough, how did I miss it? We left the house not ten seconds ago, and already we are trying to turn her into one of us, golden eyed vampires, "Li, do you smell the difference?" I ask.

"Yea, but I see the difference, red is human, green is herbivore, blue is omnivore, and purple is carnivore. I know, but push comes to shove I'll hunt what I think is best," she replies with venom in her voice.

"We'll see what happens after we teach Al a lesson," Jasper says.

I know what they are thinking, that we will throw them out after they kill Alice, but I know that they will do it happily after their kids are safe, if that is what the rest of the family decides. I look from the two proud parents, to the direction of the prey she has chosen, smells like a bear, "You have more control than most newborns," I state.

She huffs, Jasper turns and glares, but suddenly her speed picks up, "Da'lin'," Jazz calls, she runs up a tree and spots her prey, jumping about thirty feet on top of the feeding Grizzly.

She breaks the neck and bites down hard, Jazz and I hear the crunch of bone and look at the predator she has become. She growls at us when she sees that we are staring, putting our hands up in a defensive position, she continues feeding.

I remember my first kill, I had blood all over myself, but she was clean after her large feast, "That didn't taste welcoming," she says with a grimace, "Now, are you two thirsty?"

We both look at her in awe, "We ate yesterday, don't worry."

"Okay," she looks at us, "anything you want to do now?"

"Let's get back to the others."

That was all we needed to say, she went running, we were running after, but when we caught up with her she looked petrified, "We need to hunt Al, she's going to be here in five days, we need to make a choice."

We get to the house and tell the others, we were divided: After Alice consists of The Pack, Jazz, Li, Rose and Emmett; Can't Or Won't consists of Carlisle, Esme and me. Esme wants to keep the kids, and the others agree, but are reluctant to leave them. Paul and Jazz threaten us, which I don't mind under the circumstances, that if they can't find us that we were next.

The Pack changes, our family says their goodbyes and they all run out the door. I look at the children in our care, "Where do we go from here?" I ask.

"We wait," they say in unison, "and if Alice comes, we die trying to keep the kids from her."

I sigh, but nod at the response; I hope it all works out in the end. I look out the window and see that Rose's car is gone, meaning they want as much surprise as they can get, making split second decisions and showing no remorse. I yell that I'm going for my own hunt and head out.

I run past humans, deer and other things until I hit a mountain lion, then I fed. I went around blowing off steam, knocking down trees, screaming and destroying boulders. I know I fucked up, I couldn't see past her stories, her lies, I really messed things up for this family, for Li and Jazz. I don't have the heart to kill her myself, I spent years with her, hoping that something would click, but it never did, not with her. I know I made her mad when I told her about Isabella, "I prefer Bella" Swan.

I hate what happened, sometimes I wish I had another gift, but I guess that if I did I would have a harder time in the world. I wish I could take it all back, I know most people do, but they don't have to live with mistakes for eternity, but my kind does. I hate Al for what she did, what she planned, and what she is planning, but I can't bring myself to do anything about it.

I hope that I will be forgiven, but I know it will take time. I stop ranting and start heading back to my parental figures and the children, hopefully everything turns out okay.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! Yea, I know… this is really short, but it is still a good bit of Eddie.**


	18. Italy

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Seventeen- Italy**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**_This chapter is for my mother, she is one of whom will do anything for my brother and I. She has many other children, well my friends and my brother's friend. She cares for all of us in so many ways, but we're still afraid of her because she's that kind of person._**

**_For all the mothers who are doing right by their children no matter what, here we go._**

**FYI:**

**All reviews welcome… even the ones that say they hate it. **

**Jasper x Leanna**

**-Rose's POV-**

Running, that's all we've done since we left the house, hunted about twenty minutes back, but I think we're going to feed more and more as we get closer. The wolves are keeping an eye on us when we go to hunt, but don't stop us.

"We need to find her," Jazz whispers, "By any means. I will not let her hurt my little girl."

All the wolves grunt in agreement, "Corazon, por favor," Leanna says, then switches to the English language, "We'll get her, I feel just as strongly to kill her. We need to pent up the rage until we get to he-…"

"Amor?" Jazz asks, but I see her look, it's the same look she had when she saw that her parents were going to jail, days before it happened.

"Jasper, she's having a visi-" Em tries before.

"She… she's going to the… the Volturi," Li says breathlessly, "She's going to tell them that we turned a child…"

We run faster, Li runs faster than the rest of us due to her blood still lingers in her veins, "Hello, this is Rosalie Hale, I want to arrange a flight to Italy for," I count the heads, "Thirty people," I say, "I want a private plane," the reply for the price came, "Alright, tomorrow at noon would be great, I'll be using a credit card. Have a great night."

"I swear we are so fucked if we can't show them without being attacked," Li says, making the wolves whimper at the thought of their friend, Paul.

We keep running and feeding, always at the same time and meeting at a meeting place. We make it to the airport at fifteen minutes before we were scheduled to leave, buying clothes and luggage to not seem like we are moving for no reason. We have plenty of room, asking for the largest private plane available. The luggage carriers bring our luggage and put it away in the overhead compartments, and the people on board were very sweet, getting us whatever we want, or at least offering.

Hours later we're in Italy, driving the fastest car known to man, but we don't have time to ogle at the sights that lay before us. We are in a time crunch; we need to get to the Volturi and show Aro what really happened, though he and his brothers might believe Alice before us, but it's worth a shot for my niece and nephew.

"We'll make it," Em and Jazz say trying to reassure me and Li, "Don't worry," but then Em says, "You'd think that one of them is giving birth."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Li and I scream in unison, but I continue, "YOU'D BE IN THE SAME POSITION IF YOU WERE US!"

The guys go back to trying to calm us as we drive, Li's driving faster than I thought she ever would, but with her kids on the line, I would be doing the same thing. Eros and Dea are going to need a lot of love after what we are about to go through.

I look at my sister and the fire in her eyes is literally dancing within them. She's saying something I can't hear, but the way she is acting I don't want to know either, "Li, we'll get her," Jazz tells her, but she doesn't acknowledge that anything was just said, so we just let her be and we devise a plan.

About two hours later and we're just outside the city, talking over the plan, well trying to keep Li from racing to Alice and killing her, "Okay," Em says, "So we all got the plan?"

"Yeah, though I still say we kill Alice," Li says, I never took her for the violent person, but I guess that means she really does care for her twins.

"Let's wait," I say, "make her suffer, okay?"

Everyone nods in the end and we get to the entrance of the city, thanking whatever deity out there that it is dark out and the streets are not busy. We walk at a normal human speed to the Volturi entrance, where we are met by Alec, "Well, well, well," he says, "What can we do for the Cullen Family?"

"We need to see your superiors," Li hisses, "I have no business with anyone other than them."

"Very well," he says, "And you are…?"

"Leanna," she replies, "now, if you don't mind…"

"Follow me," and we follow him into the underground. We don't talk, but there is no need with Li's telepathic abilities, just going over the game plan and our multiple backup plans, "We're here, now I'll tell them you're here, be patient."

We waited for exactly a minute and thirteen seconds before we were called into chambers, "Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and… dogs? Who are you, you lovely creature?" Aro asks.

"First, these dogs are friends of mine," Li growls, "I'm Leanna, but I'm not here for pleasantries, I'm here for business."

"No need to get angry," Marcus says, "What business would concern us?"

I step in, "Li here is Jasper's mate and was just turned. She gave birth to twins, half-breeds; we are here to clear up a problem."

"Half-breeds?" the three reply, "That's impossible!"

"I'm here as proof! I will not put my kids in danger!" Jasper yells.

"I will need confirmation from all of you," Aro says calmly.

We all line up, leaving Li and Jasper for last. The hounds are growling, fighting back their instincts to kill the guard and the majesties. Going one by one we let them see our niece and nephew, along with the rest of our past, causing Aro to go into shock, but not until he got to Jasper and Li.

Jasper was first between the two and I saw that Aro's mouth was filling with venom at what he saw and heard, "I must say that you got very lucky my dear," he said once he was finished with him.

"I know," Li says glaring at Sam, "Sam! I swear to Zeus if you do anything rash!" The dogs whine and Aro looks confused, "You'll see in a second," she says putting her hand out for him to grab.

After several minutes of quiet Aro and Li come back to us, "You are one interesting girl, how would you like to join our guard?"

"Sorry, but I must decline," Li says with a grimace, "Now about Alice…"

"If she comes then we'll handle it, your children will not be harmed."

Just then Alice comes walking in saying, "I've come to report a cri-"

"Alice!" Li screams with enthusiasm, "Oh, how I've missed you so! What crime?"

"They have immortal children!" she screams pointing at us.

Aro doesn't say anything, but laughs, causing his brothers to laugh with him, along with the present guard members, which I have no doubt that Li has copied their gifts by now. After the fit he says, "What crime? They just came here explaining this 'crime' to me in their case."

She's speechless, but runs out cursing at the mother after she regains her voice. "I want to wait to get her," Jazz says keeping his mate from running after her, "Let everyone get a piece of her."

"Okay," Li says, "Thank you," she says addressing the other people in the room, but they just nod letting us go on her way.

This isn't the last we'll see of my former sister, and I'm sure we all know it.

**Hope you all liked this chapter… yes, I know that there was little 'meat' in this chapter, but I needed to get this chapter out pretty broadly to go into further detail in the next… Please Review!**


	19. Home

**This is my first story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**-A/N- I am aware that I haven't updated in over a month, but with College and High School I haven't had the time, PLUS writers block. This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend and is uncanny ability to make me feel at peace.**

**~To Be Broken~**

**Chapter Nineteen: Home**

**Summary:**

**A young girl named Leanna, Li for short, has some special abilities. Her father abuses her and her mother doesn't believe her. After a strange, yet perfect family comes, rescues her and adopts her as a new member of the family and things start to brighten up. Jasper knows they are mates, but she only thinks of him as an older brother will she be able to move on from her past and fall for Jasper or will they both be stuck broken without being whole.**

**FYI:**

**All reviews welcome… even the ones that say they hate it.**

**~POV's WILL CHANGE IN THIS CHAPTER~**

**Jasper x Leanna**

**-Alice's POV-**

'_Damn that little bitch to the darkest pits of hell! All she had to do is die, and she couldn't even do that right.'_

-Flashback-

"What's wrong Sir?" I asked, being at the bar with a man, Li's biological father just lost his job.

"Nothing that concerns you pretty little head," he replies.

"What is a guy like you doing in a crummy little dive bar like this?" I press.

He sighs, "I just lost my job because I have been missing so much of it since my daughter has been in the hospital because of seizures, plus her being accident prone."

"Children are such a burden," I reply.

"At times I suppose, but I'd do anything for my kids."

"But don't you ever feel as though they are the cause of your misery?" I ask, trying to push him over the edge. If this went as planned then the girl would be with us and Jasper will give me and Ed a son.

"No, I bring it upon myself, I should know by now that my eldest can take care of the women."

"But, he's just protecting them from the grief they cause you," I interject, "He doesn't want you to see what really goes on, I should know my mother and I did the same thing and my eldest brother did exactly the same thing."

"WHAT?!" he screams.

He goes storming off, cussing and saying how they were going to pay for making him lose his job.

Staying a safe distance I hear screaming and crying from his residence coming from two females one male and the man I was working. A boy with a small girl in his arms runs out of the house, past my hiding spot and run into the woods. I hear screams, then nothing, then I see the father running after the children.

Running after the father I hear the boy telling the girl to be quiet and to stay still. They are hiding in a tree trunk, the fallen leaves of autumn hiding the trunks hollow form, "Kids, come here, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

I can hear the siblings, but they refuse to come out, "Na-i, what should we do?"

"You stay here and wait, okay?" Na-i (?) says.

"But, what about you?" the girl asks.

"Trust me Li-Li," I hear a shaking of a head and the boy leaving his hiding spot, but not before promising to always be there for her, no matter what.

The two males get into a fight about how the girl was the cause for his hardships and how he needed to hand her over, or else… next thing I know the elements were attacking one another, but the boy is no match for his father, he is burned and stoned, in the end one word escapes his lips, "Ucigaș," meaning Killer in Romanian.

Then the girl runs out and her father kicks her, telling her, "You do that again and you'll end up like _him_," as if he was nothing more than a worm.

I silently laugh at the girls pain, that sucker fell for it, hook line and sinker. The girl can't be too old, but if I bring them to this town then she will be ours to save and I'll have her for dinner after I have her son.

-End Flashback-

I was so fucking close, but… "OW!" I scream as I am tackled to the ground by another Vampire, "What the fuck James?" I scream to my former pack member.

"Shut up," Victoria says with a laugh.

"Where's…?" I start, but the two cut me off.

"Dead, we killed him," the say coldly.

"Why?"

"He was leaving us for the _family _in Alaska," Victoria spits out.

I sigh, Laurent was a great guy, but he was a little… adventurous for a guy his age, "Fine."

"Welcome home Malice."

"Great to be back."

**-Jasper's POV-**

It's been several days, but everything has changed; the family structure to family members. The pack are constantly here, since Paul took his imprint to my daughter. Li is and will always be fifteen, but with her new body looks as old as the rest of us… I wonder.

"Amor, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" I ask.

We walk out of the open house and into the woods, out of earshot, "What do you want to talk about, Dear?"

"I just don't understand how you look older now, when the rest of us remain frozen in time…" I reply.

"I don't know Jazz, I really have no idea," she replies, "We should probably ask."

"I know, but I have to ask," I'm hesitant, but I have to know, "did you know what Al was planning? Did you know anything about this and just kept quiet?"

"Jazz, I swear I had no idea," she replies, honesty lacing her emotions, "I wish that I would have known, Hun, but I didn't. Though I will admit I'm a little thankful to her, because without it none of this might have happened."

I growl, but understand, "I know, but we'll just have to wait and see, right?"

"Right."

**-Rose's POV-**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Em asks.

"Drop it Em," Edward says.

"But-"

"No 'Buts'," I hear Esme say walking into the room.

We all settle back down and relax. I know what they are talking about, but I don't know how to tell the others, _'Edward I know you can hear me and my thoughts, please don't say anything. It's not ours to tell.'_

"Fine," was all he answers, causing the others to look between us.

We turn on sports and turns out that Em's favorite football team is playing and losing by ten, touchdowns that is. Em always liked the Cleveland Browns, but over the past several years their team as faltered. We were laughing, the kids were fast asleep in our arms and their parents were still out.

"We're back!" Li exclaims, but not as loud as we thought, she sounds beat, I wonder.

Em runs and sees the look on her face; we all see it, "Li, what happened to you?"

"Em, don't," I say, "Li, come here," leaving her no room for argument.

She walks over and I grab her wrist, I see their conversation, but once I let go she looks even worse, "Where are my kids?" she sounds elated, but I know that show, the one for Esme.

Four hours later everyone goes hunting except me and Li, the kids are asleep, but we still keep it quiet, "Li, why did he say all those things?"

"He thinks I wanted all this to happen, but in truth I don't go through your heads," she explains, "I didn't, I swear! I thought that you all were family and that something you all think is private! I thought that I should keep out of that part of your life! I wish I would have NOW, but I didn't then! GOD DAMN IT! I HATE THAT LITTLE PIXIE BITCH!"

If she could cry I'm sure she would be, but her screaming, thankfully, didn't wake the children, "Relax, wait a sec," I look her up and down, comparing her to her previous form, "You look older… what?" the look on her face says that's another thing she didn't want to talk about.

"I don't know how that happened, but I do know that the others are asking Jazz the same question."

We both sigh, knowing that the others are going to be here any time now. We sit and watch TV, but then the kids wake and, as a good mother should, Li goes to their aid, telling me to stay behind. I hear her singing as she feeds the kids, but her voice wavers as she listens to the woods outside.

I hear the kids go back to sleep and she's back after tucking them in and straightening up the room, "Please, Roe, you have to tell me how to handle everything now."

"Handle… What?" I ask, but then our family walks in and I smell dogs.

"Hey guys," Li says distantly.

**-Edward's POV-**

_'Li, what's wrong?' _I ask, knowing she can hear me.

"What's gotten into you?" Em, always so blunt, asks.

"Nothing, just feeling off I guess," she replies.

"I think it goes further than that Li," Sam says getting pissy.

"Whatever y'all are thinkin' guys, just say it," she says.

That opens the biggest can of worms, "Why do you look older?! Why aren't you thirsty?! Why are you acting out of character?!" it goes on and on.

"Okay, vale, VALE!" she hisses the last, "I'll answer your questions.

"1: I have no clue why I look older.

"2: I'm not thirsty because I still feel 'full' okay.

"3: I'm acting out of character because I don't know, maybe because someone I felt for as a sister decided that it was a good idea to betray me.

"4: Just about everyone in this house thinks I knew she was going to do this! I DO NOT DIG AROUND IN YOUR HEADS! I THINK YOUR PRIVATE THOUGHTS ARE FOR YOU! I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? A FUCKING LOW LIFE BITCH WHO WANTS TO KNOW EVERYTHING?" she hisses, but continues, "I am SO sorry, but I don't pry until I hear someone calling my name and then thinking. I try and I'm sorry I didn't see, but I thought this crap was behind me."

"I know Lea," I reply, causing others to look at me, "I can't help but to hear, but Lea here is listening to the static, so to speak, until she hears her name clearly through it. I don't see why that is something so hard to understand, but she shouldn't be to blame. If anything I am."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
